Sky's Still Blue
by AimeeHolly27
Summary: The daughter of a Swedish Shieldmaiden sold as a slave. Slipping down a spiral into ruin until the friendship that would change her life.
1. Prologue

Winter's chill had began to fall, turning the land into a sea of pure white. My little brother's giggles filled my ears as my father swung his little body in the air. The flakes of snow landing on his blonde hair, his piercing blue eyes full of pure joy as he clung to my father's arms. My mother's frame left the hut, her arms curling around my father's waist as she planted a gentle kiss on her husbands check, my little brother's hands reaching out for her touch.

"Olyvia! Tyr! What are you two doing?" Asa, my mother, shouted as she turned to the two children sat in the snow. My older brother turned to me, a wide grin on his face as he gently bashed at my arm.

"Nothing, mother!" I replied, showing her a small smile with a wave of my hand. Her head shook as she disappeared around the corner, returning with two wooden swords.

"You should not be doing nothing, my son and daughter will be warriors!" She chuckled. Her hands threw the two twigs in our direction, my eyes watching as they landed at our feet in the snow. My mother was the shieldmaiden of our village, she was a skilled warrior and had frequently joined my father in battle. It was my parent's wish that i too would become a shieldmaiden. A dream in which i shared. My brother snatched the swords from our feet and gently handed one to me before he jumped to his feet. His hands swung the sword at his waist as he waited for an advance.

"Come on, Olyvia, attack me!" Tyr sighed. My body quickly lunged forward, smacking his stick to the side with a blow. A laugh left his lips as he brought his blade back into position, i attacked again. Taking his attention away as her leg snapped out and forced the child's body to the ground. His frame curled around, kicking the feet out from beneath me as he leaped onto me and help the wooden blade at my throat.  
"Careful Olyvia, just because the opponent is down, does not mean he is dead." He whispered. A force leaped onto my brother, forcing his weight onto me with giggles tricking through their lips.

"Nikolai!" I laughed as i saw my little brother's piercing eyes above me. He clung to our bodies like ivy to a tree.  
But screams tore out joy away. My brother rolled away, pushing Tyr onto me with his fingers curling into my hair with whimpers of fear.

"Children, into the house!" My mother ordered. Tyr snatched my hand as i held Nikolai close to my body, dragging us to the house. My mother followed close behind with my father just behind her. "Whatever happens, stay close to us." She continued. Her attention shot to a small chest in the corner of the room, her body gliding to it with urgency. From inside the chest, she withdrew weapons. My father's longsword, my mother's axe and two large knives. Father held his sword tight in hand while my mother forced the knives into our grip.

We could smell the burning. We could hear the screams. I could feel the tears dropping onto my shoulder as Nikolai wept. The sound of shuffling filled our ears, we could hear the snow crunching from outside. Men began to fill out tent, my mother and father battling the intruders with bravery.

"Tyr, take your brother and sister and go!" My father exclaimed. My head began to shake, staring at my mother with pain in my eyes. My older brother snatched my wrist, tugging me back as i called my mothers name. My father turned his head momentarily, glancing at his children, before his body began to fall to the floor. A cry slipped through my lips as i watched my father's body begin to fall to the fall, the tears falling freely from my eyes.

"Tyr, go!" My mother wept. With a forceful push, my body fell through the doorway with Nikolai weeping in my arms. The whole village was burning. I could see the perfect snow turned red from my friends and neighbours. Reaching the centre of town, our bodies froze. We could see enemies coming from every direction, all looking at us with fire in their eyes.

"Stop moving, children." One man growled. His sword held towards us with a large number of children behind him, all tied together by their wrists.

"We'll take these with us." Another man snapped. Arms engulfed me, snatching my little brother from my grasp as another man began to tie my brother to the line.

"What should we do with this one? He's too small to tie." The first man groaned, looking at my little brother.

"Tie the girl on by her waist, she can carry him." A man growled. The rope clung to waist, the men tightening it till i could hardly breathe. And in my arms, my little brother held close to me with his fingers tangled into my hair.

The snow was falling heavy when they dragged the line of children into the small village. We had been walking for weeks, fed the bare minimum to keep us alive. Some children had died on the journey, some from the temperature and some from the lack of food. Nikolai was barely clinging to life. The men forced us into a large hall, lining us up with a large crowd watching us.

"I'll have the child... Five gold coins for the young one." One woman announced. Her hands pointing towards the boy in my arms. A large man with tattooed arms appeared in front of me, his fingers curling around the child as he stole my little brother from my arms. I cried out, trying to reach for my brother as the woman dished out the gold coins in exchange for my little brother. I could feel my older brother tugging at the rope, trying to fight free to retrieve our brother.

"Stop pulling!" A man growled, snapping at the rope with a hiss. Tyr continued, shouting my brother's name as the little boy screamed mine.

"Wait, i'll take the boy." The man in a kingly chair shouted. Tyr froze, turning his head to see the man. "We have been unable to have our own, we need a strong male heir. And it seems these two are family, lets keep them close." The man announced. I froze, watching the men untie my brother as my body calmed slightly. I was the only child alone. I could feel Tyr's eyes on me as he was placed beside the man.

"Next village, Slaves." The man shouted. Their hands pulled at the rope, dragging us out of the room. I could hear Nikolai crying my name, forcing the tears to trickle down my face as i tried to calm myself down.

It was another week till we came across the next village. The town hall filling with crowds as the final children were forced into the room. I could feel a couple's eyes on me as they whispered between themselves.

"We'll take the young, blonde girl." The woman announced. The two walked forward, the man looking my body up and down. Placing a few coins in my captor's hand, another man began to untie me. The woman's arms reached out to me, pulling me into a warm embrace.

"You won't just be our slave, you will be our daughter." He whispered. His smile was warm and gentle, something about it reminded her of her father.

"What is your name, girl?" The woman asked, her arm wrapping around me as she pulled me out of the hall. The man joined her side, taking her free him inside his with a gentle smile. They seemed like a lovely couple, but they did not seem like the kind of couple who could defend themselves from attack.

"Olyvia." I whispered. The smile on her face grew, her head nodding in acceptance at words. We walked with frequent questions being asked, the man and woman taking full interest in me. We paused at a small hut near the ocean's tip, simple thatched roof on sturdy walls.

"This is your new home, Olyvia." The man muttered. This did not feel homely. It felt like a cage, like a prison. Somewhere, my brothers were living within reach of the other. They could still live and play together. I, on the other hand, was alone.


	2. Chapter One - The Blonde Boy

It had been a month since a couple paid five gold coins to call me their own. They treated me like a daughter, but i certainly did not feel like one of their own. I was the daughter of Asa, the Shieldmaiden. But instead, i had a couple playing at being parents.  
My eyes edged open to the sun trickling through the sheet of material that covered the doorway to the hut. My small body rolled over, the sight of Eir and Porr sleeping in tight embrace came into view. I could see how affectionate their relationship was, how in love they were. Porr had once told me that he saw no need to the useless violence. He told me that the only reason that he believed in violence was for love and beauty. He told me that he would only partake in violence for the sake of his family... Eir was the same. She agreed with everything that he said. None of these people knew of the skills my mother had taught me, none knew that i was going to become a Shieldmaiden of my home.

I could hear the yawn that left Eir's lips, my eyes watching as she slowly rose and sat to see my sleeping body. Her head nodded towards me with a gentle smile on her lips. She carefully rose to her feet, walking to the place where i slept before slowly lowering to sit beside me.

"Olyvia, would you mind doing me a favour today?" Eir whispered. My body shuffled around, leaning against the wall that i slept beside with my eyes on my supposed mother.

"Of course, what would you like me to do?" I yawned. Her attention moved to the tools that were leaned against a rack outside.

"Take one of those spears and see if you can do a better job at catching fish that Porr can." Eir whispered through a laugh. Her arm nudged at my body with a grin growing on my lips. I leaped to my feet, brushing past the material sheet before snatching a spear from the rack.

After a short walk, i came to the river. My body sitting by the edge of the water with my feet below the surface. I could hear the birds singing in the trees and i could see the fishscales dancing beneath the water's surface. My frame gently leant against a large tree, allowing my eyes to close as my fingers pulled the sides of my cloak further around my body.  
My peace was put on hold by the sound of movements in the water. Not movements of the fish, but the sound of someone walking through it. My head snapped around, searching for the human that was moving closer and closer. My body shuffled around, hiding behind a thick brush. And out the boy walked, his blonde hair shimmering in the sun's light. My head tilted slightly as my eyes watched the boy closely. I allowed my hand to reach out, trying to silently retrieve the spear that rested against the tree. The spear caught against a vine, a loud noise echoing through the forest as the vine snapped. The young boy's body snapped around, his eyes searching through the thicket till they found my blonde hair.

"Who is there?" The young boy called out. I could see his hand reach down and snatch a small knife from his waist. I let a sigh slip through my lips, my body slowly raising from the shadows and stumbling to my feet.

"I'm not a threat, please... My name is Olyvia." I quickly announced. His eyes calmed as they rested upon me. His knife lowered, my hands lowering the spear till i appeared to pose no threat.

"What are you doing out here alone?" He muttered, moving closer to my body with a worried look on his young face.

"My mo-" I froze, realising what i was about to say. My head shook, a breath leaving my lips. "Eir sent me out to catch some fish." I sighed.

His body moved out of the water, walking up the small hill till he was beside my frame. "My name is Bjorn Lothbrok." He exclaimed, his face beaming of pride. His eyes moved down to the spear in my hand. "Do you know how to use that?" He uttered.  
My brow raised, tilting my head with the smile of a challenge. I turned to my side, holding the spear at my side till i was ready to throw. With a small jump forward, the javelin moved over my shoulder and began the swim through the air till it became lodge into the bark of a tree. The golden sap began to roll down from the wound i had created.

"I guess that you can." He laughed. I allowed a small smile to wriggle onto my lips as i turned to face Bjorn.

"My mother was a shieldmaiden, she taught me how to survive." I quietly said. I could see the smile on his face grow, his head turning back to a moving shape. A tall man with brown hair on his head and face.

"Father!" He shouted, running back to the man with a spring in his step. I stood with a gentle but awkward smile on my face. The pair walked back towards me, Bjorn's father smiling down at me with piercing blue eyes that reminded me of my brother.

"My boy tells me that you're the daughter of a shieldmaiden." He gasped. His arm was wrapped around Bjorn's shoulder, holding his frame close to his side with a smile on his face.

"Yes, my mother was a shieldmaiden and my father was a warrior." I repeated. I could see the way that Bjorn's father's face changed slightly.

"Was? Is that why you are here, child?" His father questioned. My eyes lowered, my smile turning to frown in seconds.

"I know nothing of my mother, but my father was killed by the men that kidnapped me and my brothers... They sold us to different families. I was sold to Eir and Porr." I whimpered. Bjorn looked at me with pain drenched eyes. His body moving slightly so he was arm to arm with me.

"Well, what is your name?" Bjorn's father asked.

"Her name is Olyvia! And look, she threw that spear." Bjorn gasped as his fingers pointed to the spear in the tree. Bjorn's father smiled with his eyes on the spear.

"Maybe mother could help her with her skills." His father whispered. Bjorn nodded wildly, smiling wide as he began jump around.

"Olyvia, we can practice together! We can be friends and fight together, maybe even go on summer raids together when we grow older." Bjorn shouted. My head nodded, the smile on my face stretching from ear to ear.

"Bjorn, take care of this girl... I like her." His father commanded. My body leant against the tree with my head tilted at the father and son. Bjorn's father span on his heels and began to stroll away, his body pausing at the spear in the tree while his hands gave a sharp tug on the wooden shaft. With a careful flick of the wrist, the spear landing at my feet.


	3. Chapter Two - The Trial

The snow had all but disappeared, replaced by the bountiful summer that gave our people so much joy. The men would load onto ships and would sail to lands that we knew too well and every year, they'd return with less and less. The women and children would work the fields, they would fill the stores with the food that kept us going through the harsh winters.  
That morning, i found myself sitting on the shoreline. The sea calm and beautiful as it reflected the flawless sky. Bjorn was at my side, his small decorated blade stabbing into the sad in front of his crossed legs. The blade leaving small holes in the dry sand.

"I can't believe that they would just leave me." Bjorn whimpered. His body dropped back, lying on the sand with anger in his eyes.

"They couldn't take us, Bjorn... We're not old enough." I sighed. But deep down, i wished that we could be sailing with the men. This was their second voyage, and Lagertha had gone with the men. A small breathe slipped through my lips as i too lay back on the sandy ground with a frown on my lips.

"I just... I just thought my father would've taken me by now." He cried. My body rolled onto my hip as i raised onto my lower arm with my eyes looking down at Bjorn's somber face.

"Bjorn, we have our whole lives to travel the sea and to battle. I promise you, we will not always be left behind." I insisted. He sighed a deep breath, turning to me with eyes of sorrow but a small smile growing on his lips.

"I'm glad that you're here with me, Olyvia." He yawned. The blade slipped through his fingers, landing in the space between my fingers and his outstretched hand. "I wonder if the sky is different in England."

I could hear the seagulls flying above and the waves crashing against the rock cliffs. I could also hear the gentle breaths of Bjorn as he stared up at the sky. The village always turned quiet after the men left, now more than ever. The women would all come together and make wishes of their husbands and sons safe return. Children would prey to see their fathers again and all those who had no family would just wish for the plunders that the men would bring back. Bjorn, on the other, just wished to be there himself. He wanted to experience it himself, he wanted to fight the saxons.

"Right, get up. Stop feeling sorry for yourself, lets see if you've learnt how to fish yet." I teased, gently pushing at his arm with a smile on my lips. My body rolled into a sitting position, snatching the knife from the sand before jumping to my feet.

"Olyvia! Where are you going? Give that back!" Bjorn shouted as he sat up straight. I watched his head shake, refusing to stand.

"Come on, Bjorn!" I shouted, my hand outstretched for him. A loud groan filled my ears as he slowly struggled to him feet, his hand reaching out for the knife. My hand move, shielding the knife from him. "You're going to have to try harder than that, Bjorn." I laughed. A chuckle left his lips as his hands continued to fight for the knife.  
Spinning on my heels, i began to run. Running towards the river in the forest. Bjorn was hot on my tail, shouting my name through laughter.

The forest grew dark as i ran through the river, Bjorn's hands grabbing my waist as he dragged my frame down. We landed into the shallow water, both laughing.

"Eir is not going to be happy about this!" I shouted as i looked at my clothes, drenched and muddy. Bjorn laughed, splashing more water in my direction. His hand snatched down, taring the knife from my fingers before pushing my body back under the water with a laugh. "I hate you so much, Bjorn!" I cried out, my hand slapping against his arm.

"Just tell Eir it was my fault." He groaned. His eyes flicked to the trees around us, a small smirk growing on his face. "I have an idea." He whispered. His hand found mine, dragging me to my feet as he pulled me out the water and towards the trees. The knife was taken from his pocket as he started to scratch at the tree's bark. Five runes at first and another five runes just below it. Olyvia and Bjorn.

"I never took you as a sentimental, Bjorn!" I gasped, my hand resting on the freshly carved runes. I could feel his eyes on me with a gentle smile. "Shall i teach you how to fish now?" I whispered, laughing slightly as i remembered his previous attempts.

His hands took the spear that had been left many weeks before. His knees submerged beneath the water with his arm raised, wielding the spear.

I watched closely as his eyes scanned the water surface, waiting for the shimmer of a fish's scales. In the blink of an eye, his hand thrust the spear down in the water... The clanging of the spearhead echoing in the forest.

"You're trying to spear a fish not a rock." I teased. His eyes glared up at my frame with a look of determination on his face. "Would you like me to help you?" I sighed.

His head shook wildly. His hand flicking at my body in a gesture to stay away.  
"No, I will do this." He groaned. Again and again his hand thrust the spear into the water, each time the spearhead clashing against the rocks and catching nothing. A sigh broke through my lips as my hands forced my body up, my body wading into the water the skirt of my dress soaking up the water. My body stopped behind the young boy as my hands gently slipped around his wrists.

"Don't throw the spear at where the fish is, throw the spear where the fish is going to go." I whispered. His head tilted slightly, turning to see my face staring into the water. A small fish began to swim around our bodies, Bjorn's face lighting. "Remember, where the fish is going to go." I repeated.  
His eyes watched before the spear was once again thrown into the water. No clashing sound echoed through the forest, only cheers and giggles.

"I speared one, Olyvia!" Bjorn shouted. A small girl ran into the clearing, her face full of happiness and excitement.

"Bjorn, mother and father's ship has been spotted." She announced. Bjorn span to me, his hand snatching my wrist before he began to run to the beach that had previously heard his words of anger. Our bodies skidded to a halt at the growing crowd just outside of the Earl's hall. I could see Lagertha's blonde hair, Bjorn pushing our way through the crowd till his mother's eyes found us. Her hands curling around my wrist and Bjorn's in her other hand.

"And where is Knut?" The Earl muttered. The mutters went silent, the grip on my wrist tightened, Bjorn glancing over at me with worry in his eyes.

"I killed him. He tried to rape my wife, Lagertha." Ragnar declared loud enough for everyone to hear. My eyes shot up to the blonde woman beside me, her blue orbs meeting mine.  
In a rush of action, Lagertha pushed my frame into Bjorn before she tried to move to her husband. Arms trapping her as they held her frame back and began to tug Ragnar's body towards the barn where criminals were kept.

The sky was turning dark as the small congregation, including the now forgiven Ragnar strolled back to the home of the Lothbrok's, Bjorn at my side still mumbling about his victory at fishing. I don't think he could quite believe it.


	4. Chapter Three - In Death

"Bjorn, raise your shield!" Lagertha snapped. I watched Bjorn's arm struggling to lift the circle shield higher, his mother pausing for a moment. Bjorn's eyes flicked towards me, an encouraging nod filling his gaze with a warm smile rippling onto his face. The shield raised and the sword at his side began to swing. His mother nodding with a grin before she took her first swing at his son. Bjorn smacked the advanced away with the edge of his blade before his wrist sent the blade lunging in his direction. Lagertha hardly flinched, his sword seeming to just bounce off thin air.

"Attack with more strength." Lagertha added, gently tapping the boy's shield with the tip of his sword. Bjorn nodded, the smile being replaced with a serious glaze. Gyda landed at my side, her frame resting against the wooden post of the fence, her eyes resting on her mother and brother. Bjorn thrust again, almost throwing his sword at his mother who dodged the blow with a nimble leap to the left.

"Can i learn how to fight, mama?" Gyda pleaded as her eyes began to tug at her mother's gaze. Lagertha smiled, her glance moving across to her daughter. A small nod following her gaze.

"Of course, one day. Not today." Lagertha sighed. Gyda nodded obediently, turning her head as she smiled wide towards me. "Can we see Olyvia fight?" Gyda gasped. Bjorn's head began to nodded wildly, his hand dropping the shield as he began to beckon me over.

"I agree, Olyvia should try against Bjorn." Lagertha agreed with a nodding temple. A small sigh left my chapped lips, my frame raising to my feet. My eyes glanced to the weapons that lined the rack before my fingers began enclosed around the handle of a small axe. "Good choice. I like this girl a lot." She whispered through a chuckle.  
I took my place facing Bjorn head on. I could see the smile on his lips, his shield being dragged to the by Gyda. Bjorn lunged forward, his blade clanging against the axe head. My frame took a step forward, the axe swinging in the space between our bodies. I could see Bjorn's attention was caught on the axe, which was exactly what i wanted. With a spin, my axe froze and my elbow smashed into his jaw. Bjorn's body stumbled back till my foot hooked onto his ankle, sending him frame to the ground. I pounced onto his torso, holding the axehead at his throat with Ragnar's hands clapping behind us.

"Don't get distracted, Bjorn." I whispered. The sound began to fill our ears. The whooshing of arrows in the air. The muttering of the women on the sand shore as the old man dropped to the ground. All heads turning, Bjorn's hands carefully pushing my body to the side as he rose into a sitting position. The horses and men stood ready to attack. Men of our village. The horses began to charge, the men on the back cutting down all in their path. At my side, Bjorn launched to his feet with his hand snatching my wrist and dragging me to stand beside him. No one could escape the sound of screams.

"Everyone inside!" Lagertha commanded. I guided Bjorn's running body towards the doorway of the hut, all of the children wielding whatever weapon they could find. Bjorn still held the sword in his grip, i clung to the axe while Gyda cuddled the knife. Bjorn stood at my side with Lagertha in front and Gyda behind, Athelstan was too busy staring at the axe in his hand to notice anything. "Your father will be back." We could hear Lagertha say beneath her breath, assuring herself and all of us children that we would be saved.  
All we could hear was screams. Screams of pain. Screams of fear. The door began to edge open, all bodies taking a ready stance for an attacker. But Ragnar began to hobbled through the door.

"Father!" Bjorn shouted, running from my side towards Ragnar, Lagertha was close behind. You could see the worry in their eyes as they noticed the wounds that decorated Ragnar's flesh, A slice to the leg and an arrow sticking out of his back... He wasn't in good shape.

"We have to go. Now." Ragnar groaned through the pain, pushing Bjorn towards the creaking floorboards at the rear of the hut. Bjorn's hand once again clung to my wrist, dragging me with him to the secret exit. Ragnar collapsed on the floor, his fingers pulling at the floorboards till a few moved freely. "Down you go. Now!" Ragnar insisted, helping Lagertha and Gyda down before he was met with Bjorn's battles.

"I'm not leaving without you, father." Bjorn shouted. Ragnar shook his head, forcing his son closer to the exit with my arm pulling him in the direction.

"Bjorn, you have to go!" Ragnar growled. His eyes turned to me, my head nodding at the messages that his face with giving. My arm swung around, Bjorn swinging with it. "Olyvia, take care of my son." Ragnar whispered, watching as his son reluctantly wriggled down to the crawl space. My head nodded as i followed close behind. I could hear the men shouting Ragnar's name. Demanding that he revealed himself from the hut. Breaking out the other end, we could see the devastation that these men were causing. Burning houses, weeping and wailing women, screaming children. Lagertha's arm was tight around her daughter as she began to move out of the shadow of the hut. Athelstan was close behind. Bjorn moved first, his eyes glancing back at my frame as i followed.

"Bjorn Lothbrok! Stop right there!" A man shouted. His body sprinting towards Bjorn with his sword raised. I could see Lagertha move as if she were about to run back for her son. But her eyes watched as the man plummeted to the ground... An axehead embedded in his torso. With empty hands, i ran forward and snatch Bjorn's wrist, dragging him with me as i ran closely behind Lagertha.  
The boat was near, every person leaping into the boat and collapsing onto their back in an attempt to hide. Bjorn's hand was wrapped around my wrist with his head turned to me. The sound of burning wood dragging us all from the shadow of the boat. The burning huts lighting the village into a sea of orange, yellow and red. In silence, everybody lay back down. My head resting against Bjorn's shoulder with a small sigh slipping through my lips. I couldn't see my home from the boat. I didn't know if Eir and Porr were safe.  
On the top of the cliff, Ragnar stood tall but soon his body began to tumble. Crashing into the water with Athelstan close behind, dragging Ragnar's unconscious body to the surface.

Floki's hut was warm and comfortable as we all shuffled inside. Lagertha was by the fire with her unconscious husband, Floki was helping her. Helga sat with Gyda, trying to calm her irregular breaths and tears. Bjorn lay against my frame. My spine leaning against a wall with Bjorn's head resting on my thigh. He had not spoken a word since reaching Floki's.  
When word reached us, we knew what was to come. The Earl had taken Rollo prisoner. Word was he was being tortured for information on Ragnar's location. We knew that Ragnar wouldn't leave Rollo to that fate. Even a blind man could see that this was a trap, but no one could dispute his decision. Floki would go to the Earl and demand a combat for Ragnar.  
The demand was accepted.

* * *

"This is a personal combat. The combatants may choose any weapon and shield that they desire. Each man has two shields, if both are broken, there can be no further replacement. " The rounded men announced to the crowd. An old man shuffled over, handing the Earl his sword and shield, both men tossing away their first shield. The crowd gasped, Bjorn's eyes full of fear as they turned to me. I could say nothing.  
Taking their second shield in hand, Ragnar made the first blows. Both men lunging and swinging at the other with the crowd jeering and shouting for their favoured. I could feel Bjorn's body stiffen as the blade in his father's hand snapped in two. Ragnar using his shield as best he could till that too split. The men were down to bare hands, moving the racks and grasping axes in their hands.  
The Earl made the first swing, Ragnar dipping under his arm with ease. Both men swung the axes until both were face to face with axes in hand. The Earl slashed out, the red liquid sloshing out of Ragnar's already wounded shoulder. My eyes slammed shut, not wanting to see. But the crowd's silence clawed my eyes open. The view of the Earl on the ground with unsteady breaths and blood stained sand. My head turned to Siggy, his wife, watching her slowly edging forward towards the two men. All watched as the life slipped from the Earl, Siggy at his side with pain in her eyes.

"Kill him." The rounded man growled, his finger pointing towards Ragnar. No one moved, until Rollo reached for a weapon off the rack. His frame stalking towards the fat man before lodging the axe deep into his chest. Siggy rose up, running to her daughter as she snatched the knife from her daughters hand and plunged it into the Swedish man's stomach. All stared in shock.  
Then Siggy's words echoed throughout the village. "Hail, Earl Ragnar!" She shouted. Every man, woman and child repeating her words as they lowered to their knee. Only Lagertha was left standing.


	5. Chapter Four - A New Family

I felt her hand curling around my wrist as the crowd of villagers began to disband. My eyes tearing away from my mother and father. Siggy's body still collapsed by her husband's lifeless body.

"Bjorn, will you come with me to find Eir and Porr?" She whispered. My head nodded immediately as my frame followed her body, pushing through the leftover crowd with grunts leaving their lips.  
Her hand pulled through the centre of the village till we slipped off the path and began towards the forest. On the very edge of the forest, her frame pulled us to a halt. The foundations of a house cowered in the shadows. I could see the way her face changed at the sight of the flayed wood. I felt her hand release mine, her body sprinting forward with her blonde hair flying in the wind. She froze at the foot of the foundations, her eyes looking in to what used to be her home. Slowly, i made my way towards her. Seeing her cheeks turn red, my eyes moved to the now empty space. Two charred figures in the corner. Their hands were clearly entwined.

"I'm sorry." I croaked. Her head inched around, her cheeks bright red but her eyes were drying.

"They weren't my parents... But they were the closest to family that i had. Now what do i have?" She sighed, her body flopping to the ground in a hump.

I dropped to her side, my hand resting on her knee. "You have us. You can live with us, be part of our family." I exclaimed. Her head slowly tilted to me, the look of pain that was originally there slipping away. It was replaced with a growing smile of joy. "Come on, lets get back to the village." I sighed. My hand slipped around her wrist, pulling her to her feet. I watched her eyes take one last longing glance, like her first vision was wrong. But the two charred bodies were still there.

 **Olyvia's P.O.V**

I could not weep. My heart would not allow it. We wandered back into town, my feet kicking in the dirt with each step. His hand pulled me into the Earl's home, Lagertha and Gyda sat by the fire while Ragnar was sat in the Earl's chair.

"Mother, something has happened." Bjorn muttered, running with my frame dragging behind him. Lagertha careful nudged Gyda away, her body rising to her feet as she moved to her son and I.

"What is it?" She snapped, pausing directly in front of us as she snatched her sons face and began to scan for any sign of pain or wounds.

Bjorn's head shook, wriggling out of his mother's grip with a groan. "It's Olyvia's paren-... I mean, Eir and Porr. They're dead." He exclaimed. Lagertha looked towards me, a large frown on her lips as she did, "She had no-one left." He sighed. Lagertha went to her knees, her hands gently gripping my upper arms with her eyes staring at me.

"Well, you must live with us." She gasped. Bjorn started to jump, grinning wildly. "You saved my son when we were escaping death. You helped Ragnar's recovery and were there for all of us throughout it all. How could we turn you away?" Lagertha announced. Ragnar appeared behind her, nodding his head as he joined his wife at her side.

"You will live with our family, Olyvia." He repeated. His head turned to Lagertha as he beckoned her up. "Lagertha will take care of you in my absence. Bjorn, you will be coming to Gotaland with me. We think you are ready." Ragnar muttered. Bjorn turned to me with the widest smile, his hand releasing mine as he followed his father like a puppy.

"You will stay here with me, Olyvia." Gyda giggled, tugging at my arm with a grin. My eyes moved to Lagertha, a smile growing on my lips.

"I'm grateful, Lagertha... I really am, thank you." I whispered. Gyda's hands pulled me to the fire, sitting me down beside her with my hands reaching out.  
It wasn't long before Ragnar and his son wandered towards the door with arms full of of supplies and pieces of fur. Ragnar embraced the members of his family, kissing the crown of my head last before walking out the door. Bjorn followed behind, clinging to the frames of his mother and sister before coming to me.

"Take care, Bjorn." I whispered. His arm pulled me close, i could hear his breath in my ear as he took his last seconds and slipped out into the world. All eyes were on the pair as they rode out of Kattegat. Gyda was clinging to her mother with gentle sobs while i stood with longing eyes. I wanted an adventure... I wanted to ride out into the sunset.

* * *

A few days had passed since the departure of Bjorn and Ragnar. Lagertha had full charge of Kattegat with her daughter and myself at her side. I was sat in the doorway, listening to Lagertha and Siggy talking abut her dreams. But the conversation came to an abrupt halt at the sound of Siggy's coughs.

"Siggy, what is it?" Lagertha muttered, her body turning to Siggy with worry on her face. Her head rolled towards them, watching with curious eyes.

"It's nothing.." She whispered. Lagertha's head shook, her body moving closer to Siggy as comfort. "I visited my cousin a few days ago, she had just buried her young son. She said he was fine one second and the next he caught a fever that made him sweat and cry out through the night, and the next day... She put him in the ground." Siggy quietly said. Lagertha's eyes moved to me momentarily, Siggy's following close behind.  
I was sat in the hall, Gyda at my side and a young boy from another family curled close to my shoulder. Gyda had already started to cough, and the young boy's face was beaded with sweat. My eyes moved to the wandering woman, Siggy walking in with a face as pale as the moon. She slugged forward, her movements becoming slower by the second till her frame fell to the ground. My hands carefully pushed the children from my side, my feet carrying me towards Siggy till i skidded to a halt beside her.

"Siggy?" I shouted, pulled her body to me as her head fell into my lap. "Her forehead is burning." I continued. Her daughter ran over, taking her mother's body from me.  
Before long, the hall was overflowing with illness. My hand would regularly move to check my temperature, but like few others, it never seem to raise. But the amount the death did. Gyda was on the edge of Valhalla, as were so many others. I tried to help Lagertha, mostly trying to look after the young children. Lagertha would often pray to Frigg, praying for her daughter's recovery. I wished Bjorn and Ragnar would not return in a hurry. I could not bear to see my best friend's body on one of the many funeral pyres.


	6. Chapter Five - Abandoned

We could hear the commotion occurring outside. All of the women and children all rushing to the docks with gleaming eyes.

"They're back." I gasped, my head snapping to Lagertha with a wide grin. I did not wait for her to follow, my frame rushed for the door. I sprinted towards the growing crowd, pushing round bodies to get to my best friend. "Bjorn!" I shouted over the buzz of the crowd.

"Olyvia!" I could hear him shouting. My frame wriggle through the bodies, fighting my way through closer to the boats. A force hit into my body, arms curling around my shoulders as i was pulled into a frame. Bjorn's frame. My fingers clung to the material that covered his torso while my head nuzzled into the crook of his neck. "I missed you, Olyvia." He whispered. The crowd turned silent, replaced with a weeping woman. Helga. My body untangled from Bjorn, pushing my way to her side. Floki's body lying still as the men carried him through the crowd. Behind him, Rollo, chained to a post with a shameful face.

"What happened?" I cried, turning to Bjorn. His eyes avoided mine, a frown growing on his lips with a sigh.

"Roll betrayed father... And almost killed Floki." Bjorn muttered. My head shook, my eyes on the man that was like family to me. How could he do that to us? Betray us like we were nothing to him. The crowd hurled abuse as two men dragged Rollo's body towards the barn beside the hall.

The crowd lessened, those close to Ragnar all congregating in our home. Ragnar taking his seat with us surrounding him. My body lent against a tall column with Bjorn's head resting on my thigh, already asleep.

"Rollo killed him. And Floki may not survive for he is so badly wounded." Ragnar sighed, rubbing his hand against his forehead.

Lagertha shook her head, her frame turning towards her husband. "This was not your quarrel, you should not have got involved." She said with certainty in her voice. Lagertha was wise, i believe that a lot could've been avoided if she was in charge. "Look what has happened because of it." She raised her voice.

Ragnar's eyes avoided his wife's like they were disease. "No man can walk through life without things happening to him." He snapped. Bjorn's eyes edged open, his frame shuffling around but his head planted solidly on my lap.  
"You chose." Lagertha growled.

"Yes, i chose and Rollo chose. And it was Rollo's choice that has led us to all of this." Ragnar insisted. Both made valid points, but, in my eyes, Lagertha was right. They should not have got involved.

"Don't argue you two." Bjorn shouted, his body rose from my lap. Both heads snapped around to see the two children sat together, both of their faces softening instantly. With a soft sigh, his body flopped back down with his hand resting on my knee. His eyes snapping shut.

"Who is Aslaug?" Lagertha quietly said. I watched Bjorn's face stiffen, a single eye peak out at his mother and father. Ragnar's breaths became heavy, his hand throwing away the bone in his hand as he growled towards his wife. Lagertha's frame flinched, her eyes widening at her husband. "Who is Aslaug?" She repeated with a stern voice, Ragnar's eyes filling with fury as they turned to his wife.

"She is a Gӧtaland princess, we met her over there." Ragnar insisted. I could see Bjorn's eyes snap shut, hiding himself from the world around in shame. My hand rested on his shoulder, his stiff frame calming beneath my touch.

Lagertha's head shook . "You just met her?" Her voice calmly said, but you could hear the anger that was being hidden.

"Lagertha." Siggy whispered, her head shaking with a sympathetic look.

"What has a boy told you?" Ragnar growled. His eyes moved to his son in my lap, his eyes firing daggers towards his son's 'sleeping' frame.

"I doesn't matter what Bjorn said... What do you say?" She hissed, leaning towards her husband. I wanted to leave the room and hide. I had no idea what was going on with this Aslaug woman, nor did i want to know. Ragnar rose to his feet, barging past his wife as he stalked around the room.

"I say that we should not wash out dirty clothes in front of others." He snapped. Ragnar's head shook as he moved into their room with Lagertha following close behind. I could see the fury in her eyes as she walked.

Bjorn's body curled against mine, his breaths unsteady as he whimpered his words. "He had sex with her." He growled. My head shook as a sigh trickled passed my chapped lips, my head rolling on the fur beneath us to see through the small gap in the wall. I did not know what i could say to consol my best friend. Instead, the silence seemed graceful as we drifted into our dreams.

* * *

The crowd had gathered by the time Rollo was dragged up the hill to receive his judgement. I took my place at Bjorn's side with his hand slipping around my wrist as a comfort.

"As your lawgiver, I have been asked to determine the fate of this man. This man chose to fight with our enemies, chose to fight against his brother. He killed many of our sons and brothers. What hope is there for him?" The lawgiver shouted. The crowd cheering at his words as they shouted towards Rollo. You could see the shame on his face, he knew that he was a dead man.

"He has no defence." Torstein exclaimed. The crowd's cheers continuing with his words. I could feel Bjorn's grip tighten, this was his uncle, and everyone wanted to see this man die.

"This man deserves to die, we all know that." The lawgiver paused, his eyes scanning the cheering crowd. "But, i have decided to spare him." He announced. The cheers turned to shouts of anger. Men and woman shouting at the top of their lungs in fury. "I have taken the advice of the gods. If they had wanted him dead, he would've died in battle. However, they spared him. He came forward and threw himself upon the mercy of his brother. Therefore, i conclude, that the gods have made their own judgement which i cannot overturn." He sighed. My body was pushed back as Torstein ran to Ragnar, his hand gripping Ragnar's arm as Torstein whispered his plea to him.

* * *

"Is that a ship?" I muttered, my blue orbs staring out at the calm sea. Bjorn's head turned to follow my gaze. It was a ship. But who's ship? "Go and get your father." I told Bjorn. His head slowly nodded before his body sprinted off towards the shoreline where his father slept. My frame wandered down the dock, waiting for the ship with eager eyes and a cautious hand near to a plank of wood. I could see Ragnar's body raise in the sand with Bjorn at his side. From the look on his face, Ragnar knew who was drifting towards our shores.

The pair ran towards side, Bjorn standing with his hand on top of the wooden plank while Ragnar held back at the foot of the deck. As soon as the party stepped onto the deck, i could see the disgust in Bjorn's eyes. It became clear who this woman was... Aslaug. She wandered past us like we were nothing more than common dirt. The roundness of her stomach only made his anger worse.

"She is giving him a child." Bjorn growled, his fingers curling around the plank of wood. My fingers rested upon his hand, feeling his grip relax slightly.

Ragnar assembled his family into the hall, Bjorn and i standing close to the fire whilst Ragnar pleaded with Lagertha near to the doorway. Aslaug strode in with shieldmaidens surrounding her. No words were exchanged, only eyes full of fury.  
A feast was created, Ragnar sat at the head of the table with a woman either side of him. Bjorn and i sat opposite, his words mumbles as he quietly cursed his father's name. We watched as the woman quietly exchanged words, Ragnar sat silent in the middle of the talking pair.

"Do you remember me, Bjorn? Do you remember that we stood in front of the tree of life?" Aslaug gasped. At the mention of his name, his eyes turned cold. All faces turned to the child at my side with his face flushing pink.

"It wasn't the tree of life. It was just a tree." Bjorn snapped. I could feel his tense body brush against my arm, my blue orbs turning to his with a sympathetic smile.

"You're right, we both know that. It creates a bond between us." Aslaug exclaimed with joy in her voice. Bjorn's head shook wildly with his brow furrowing.

"I don't think so. We don't have any bond. I don't want any bond with you." He growled. His head turned away with his gaze meeting my eyes. I could see the anger and frustration in his gaze. My hand grazed his cold fingers, feeling his hand wrapped around mine. His face slowly began to calm with his pink cheeks fading. 

* * *

The sun had risen high in the dull sky as my eyes inched open. My hands pulled at the fur that lay over my body, expecting to feel resistance... But there was none. My frame rolled over, expecting to fine Bjorn... He was no-where.

"Bjorn?" I said out loud. My body sat up with the fur blanket dropping to my lap. Siggy's head poked around the corner, tears present in her eyes.

"Siggy, where's Bjorn?" I muttered. Her face dropped as she moved into the room.

"You do not know?" She whispered. Her eyes moved towards the large doorway of the hall. I did not wait for her words. I knew where he was. My frame leaped up and began to sprint. Straight through the centre of the village I ran and straight through the meadows. There my eyes rested upon it. The cart carrying my best friend and his mother. The hunched over body of a crying Ragnar left in the centre of the field.

"Bjorn!" I screamed. I could see his head snap around, his hand stretching out for me. My feet continued to running, till hands snatched at my body.

"You'll never catch them." Ragnar whimpered. I writhed in his arms, my hands grabbing out towards Bjorn as the tears streamed down my face.

"Let me go! Bjorn!" I cried, my body dropping to the ground with whimpers echoing in my ears. I watched as the cart inched further into the distance till i could no longer see my best friend. Till I was all alone. More alone then i ever was before.


	7. Chapter Six - Attacked

"Ubbe, leave your mother alone." I sighed. My frame wandered over to where Aslaug sat with Hvitserk on her lap, and Ubbe was jumping around in a plea for attention. My hands snatched the child's waist, swinging his little frame through the air as he giggle and squirmed. His arms clung to the top of my shirt, pulling his little frame into my body as he nuzzled into the crook of my neck. Aslaug's head gave me a quick nod of gratitude before i began to make for the door with the little boy in my arms. "How about we go and watch the fish again?" I gasped, looking down as his little face light up with delight.

I watched his little body running through the water after the shimmering fish. The forest echoing with his giggles. My body lent against the same tree that i had sat under for seven years. My fingers began to trace around the runes that had been carved into the bark... Bjorn and Olyvia. A soft sigh trickled through my lips, i could feel Ubbe's little body push in front of my legs, his pale eyes gazing at the runes.

"What does it say?" He whispered. My eyes slipping from the writing to his little orbs. A smile forcing onto my lips as my mind wondered.

"It says Olyvia and Bjorn." I sighed. His body turned around with his arms cuddling around my legs. I wondered where Bjorn was. If he was even alive. I wondered what he looked like now. Would i recognise him if i saw him? Did he miss me as much as I missed him?

"What was he like?" Ubbe whimpered. My hands pulled his little body up and into my arms again, cuddling him close to my chest. Looking at the sky, i knew it was time to return to hall. I wanted to hear where we would be raiding this year, and hopefully, they'd be taking me.

"He was a lot like you, Ubbe. He was curious and brave." I whispered, pretending to nibble on his ear as he giggle out loud. We wandered into the hall, Floki's eyes immediately falling upon us with a grin growing on his lips.

"There they are! Little Ubbe!" Floki gasped, moving to our side as his hands reached out for the little child. Ubbe's hands grabbed out for him too, my grip loosening as the two began to play. The hall was full of hopeful men and woman, all as eager as i was to hear about the summer raids. Helga came to my side, her arms embracing my body as she smiled wide.

"Welcome everyone." Ragnar shouted as he raised himself into his chair. The crowd became quiet. Ubbe and Hvitserk running to my side as i sat at the edge of the raised platform. "As you all know, it has taken a long time to prepare ourselves. To build our ships and to replace the young men that we lost to the plague. But now, we are ready. And this summer, we will finally go west again." The crowd began to cheer, i did too. Ubbe, who was curled close to my chest, cheered too. "We will return to England, for that land was so generous to us last time. But we will not go alone. For we King Horik and Jarl Borg have agreed to join us. And perhaps, we will not have to return to quickly, but stay in their lands for a while. Explore it. Maybe even winter there." Ragnar's speech was captivating everyone. All eyes were wide and all ears were perked. "The world is changing, and we must change with it."  
And with that, the feast began.

Hvitserk wriggled close to my body as he nibbled on a leaf of lettuce. Ubbe was sat at my feet, leaning his weight on the flats of my shoes with a bowl of food in his hands. My mind began to wonder yet again, memories of my time with Bjorn spinning through my head. It had been four years. I could hardly imagine how much would've change if he had stayed. Would we've still been friends? I'd like to think so. Would we've been something more? My head shook, breaking those thoughts from my conscious.

"Sorry boys," I sighed, shuffling away from their little bodies with their eyes on me. "I must go speak with your father." I finished, planting a kiss on Hvitserk's forehead which was followed by Ubbe's lips planting onto my cheek. My frame carefully weaved through the crowd till i reach Ragnar's side.

"I wanted to speak to you, Olyvia." Ragnar announced. I felt my face light up, thoughts of joining him on the summer raids brightening my spirits instantly. "Whilst we are on the raids, i want you to rule at Aslaug side. If anything were to happen, i want you here to protect this village." He announced.

My head shook, my face stiffening with shock. "No, i should be with you on the raids." I pleaded. I had waited eighteen years for that chance, but my chance was being taken away.

"I cannot leave this village with no protection, Olyvia. And, do you forget that you are only eighteen. You are yet to bare sons." He sighed. I felt my heart cracking in my chest as a frown appeared on my lips.

"Ragnar, we made a deal." I growled with a sigh. I had almost left four years ago. I had no reason to stay in Kattegat. I was ready to go looking for my family. I didn't know if that meant Tyr and Nikolai or Lagertha and Bjorn. The only reason that i stayed was because of a promise he made. Promising that i would be part of the raids, promising that he would be father to me.

"We did, but i never said when. I will take you when you are ready... Until then, you will rule with Aslaug and protect the people." He snapped. My eyes drifted to the ground in shame. A few heads turning to us. I felt like a child being scolded by her parents. "Please, do this for me." He sighed with a hand resting on my shoulder. Reluctantly, my head nodded.  
I knew that i was meant for more than a babysitter, but i knew he would take me one day.

The whole village stood on the docks as the ships slowly sailed into the distance. Ubbe clinging to my frame with gentle sobs being muffled in my shoulder. Hvitserk curled into his mother, crying uncontrollably into her breast.

* * *

Walking through the village, Ubbe skipped close at my side. His hands playing with a toy sword that had been made for him. I felt hands clenching onto the back of my bodice, pulling my frame back with a force.

"Boats. Olyvia! There are boats coming." A bearded man cried. I quickly slapped his hands away, gesturing to the young boy at my side as my frame sprinted towards the shore. He was right. Five ships sailing towards the shore... But they were not ours.

"Get Rollo now!" I shouted to a passerby. The young woman running off to the village whilst my eyes scouted the area for a weapon. A lucky rack of weapons catching my eye. Running towards it, my hand snatched the closest blade before sprinting off in the direction of the hall.

"Olyvia, what is it?" Aslaug gasped. The two boys clung to her side like a bear to it's mother. My eyes glancing to Rollo who knew exactly what was going on.

"It's Jarl Borg, we're under attack." Rollo snarled. Every able body became armed. Ubbe's tearful eyes resting on my body as I collected as many knives as i could carry, as well as the sword in my right hand and a shield in the other.

"Don't go, Olyvia." Ubbe whimpered. My head shook as a small smile appeared on my lips. My frame crouched in front of his weeping eyes, pulling him into a hug.

"I've got to keep you safe. But you, Ubbe, have to make sure no bad men hurt your mother or Hvitserk. Think you can do that?" I whispered. His head nodding with tearful orbs. After planting a gentle kiss on Ubbe's temple, i left the hall, armed and ready.  
Barricades were created on the water shore. Old men, weak women and young men assembled with swords and shields.

"Rollo... We cannot win this, Ragnar has all of the best men." I exclaimed. His head glanced out to sea, he knew what i said was the truth. Siggy appeared at our side, blade in hand.

"No, Siggy. You are no shieldmaiden, i need you to take Aslaug and the children away from here." Rollo pleaded. My head nodded with his words, Siggy glancing at me with a sigh before returning to the Princess. "This barricade won't hold." Rollo growled. My head nodded as i took a ready stance.

My fingers curled tight around the handle of the shield with the blade swinging at my hip. "My first taste of battle, and it isn't even on English soil." I growled. Rollo laugh slightly, his arm nudging at my frame with a nod.

"You're a shieldmaiden, you're going to be fine." Rollo insisted. My head nodded against but my eyes watched as the barricades went up in flames. Both sides began their battle cries, axes banging shields and wails of anger. Rollo and I paced behind the first line of defence before we jumped onto the dock. "You ready?" He sighed. His orbs glanced towards me, a gentle smile wriggling onto my lips.

"Jump ship!" Jarl Borg screamed. Men leaped from the boats in every direction, some onto the platform and others into the water. Our archers fired towards them, a good count finding their mark. Men began to run down the platform. Rollo sprinting forward as i held my position.

A shielded man leaped in front of me, a wide grin on his lips as he skittered around in a circle. His body lunged, my shield smashing against his frame. He lost his balance, my shield lowering to catch his legs and putting the man onto the flat of his back. His eyes filled with fear before my sword plunged into his chest. The fighting continued. My hand eventually releasing the shield to be replaced by a short axe. My body leaped from the platform, dropping in front of a charging man. His shield bashed against my arm, knocking my frame to the ground. His sword jabbed aimless towards me, but every lunge landed in the sand. I swung my body round, kicking the feet out from beneath his before my arm swung the axe onto his throat.

"Fall back!" Rollo shouted. I repeated his words, pushing a few bodies towards the village. "To the market place!" Rollo commanded. I followed close to his side, keeping the crowd of fleeing villagers in front of me. I took a bow from an outstretched hand, sheathing the sword at my waist. Docking an arrow onto the string, i waited for Rollo's command. Borg's men started to appear ahead of us when Rollo's command came. Every arrow shot from the bow hitting it's mark. Men dropped down. But arrows began to hit shields, missing their targets.

"Rollo, you and Olyvia must go and find Princess Aslaug. There is no disgrace in the gods to save your life to fight another day. Your first duty is to save the sons of Ragnar." A man uttered. His hands rested on Rollo's arm with eyes pleading for us to flee. Rollo sighed, grabbing my wrist as he dragged my frame from the marketplace.

I could see the flames from the mountainside. Ubbe refusing to vacate my side from the moment his eyes laid upon me. Siggy took the bow from my hand, draping it over her shoulder with the arrows in her grip. Ubbe climbed on my back with his arms curled around my shoulders and his head resting in the space between my shoulder blades. We wandered for miles till we laid eyes on a building.

"Aslaug, it isn't much in the eyes of princess, but if we carry on walking, the children are going to freeze." I growled. I could feel Ubbe's shivering frame clinging to my back. My own body trying to resist the shivers as i gave my body heat to the young boy. I watched Aslaug shake her head, still reluctant to take refuge in the barn. My body pushed past her slim frame, walking towards the building with Ubbe on my back, as well as Rollo and Siggy at my side.


	8. Chapter Seven - Playing At War

"There are several farming families who are willing to fight with us against Jarl Borg." Rollo whispered. Aslaug slept silently with Hvitserk and Sigurd, whilst Ubbe's sleeping body was curled close to my chest with his body sat on my lap.

"How many?" She questioned. I knew that we need at least fifty men to take back Ragnar's lands... There was no way that several families would supply us with enough men.

"Twenty, maybe thirty warriors." He sighed. My head dropped with my chin gentle resting on the child's head. I could feel his fingers tightly curling into the material of my shirt.

"It's enough to stir things up. We can torment him, make him want to leave." I whispered.

"We can make raids on his outposts, disturb his incoming supplies... We just have to avoid open battle." Rollo added. I could see Siggy's head nodding, her eyes moving to the child in my arms. "Sooner or later, Ragnar will return. But until then, we have to keep my brother's memory alive." Rollo finished. Siggy began to smile, my brow rising in confusion. I wasn't convinced this was a time for happiness, but maybe i was wrong.

My frame dropped back, holding Ubbe's body to my chest as i carefully lay back. I felt his frame shuffle slightly, his little fingers lacing into my blonde hair.

* * *

The rain was gushing from the skies, much to my disgust. My frame perched in the doorway of the barn with my orbs cautiously watching Siggy. A knife slipping through the gaps between my fingers before i would begin to plunge the blade into the wooden planks below.  
Something caught my eye. My figure raising up till i filled the doorway. Men. Men with shields and pikes.

"Siggy, get inside." I shouted. Her head snapped around, looking at the men as they drew closer and closer. "Go and find Rollo." I added. Stepping to the side, her small body slipped inside. My fingers curled around the sword that clung to my waist, drawing it before i stepped out into the pouring rain.

Then i faintly heard it. My name. A voice shouting it louder and louder with each growing second. Ragnar and Floki.  
"Ragnar!" I screamed, my body sprinting towards the crowd till arms engulfed me. I could feel Ragnar's tight grip on my frame loosen as i moved to the best friend beside him. Floki.

"Where is my family?" Ragnar snapped with haste. My arm outstretched, pointing towards the farm building with a growing smile.

"All safe and sound, i'm glad that you're back." I replied. He sprinted off instantly. Helga's hand gently grazed my arm, a wide grin on her lips.

"What happened? Killed your first man yet?" Floki uttered. His makeup was faded, it didn't seem right. His face was confused yet full of happiness as he saw the reuniting of a family.

"Jarl Borg attacked from the sea. Must have been five ships, each with at least twenty men. Rollo and I, we tried to defend the village... But they outnumbered us." I sighed, my slim fingers brushing through the long locks of wet blonde hair. "Man and Woman." I added, watching a twisted grin wriggle onto his lips. With a quick giggle, an arm jumping around my shoulder as we began towards the barn. I could hear the children giggling with joy inside, their little faces light up like the sun.

Aslaug had put the children to bed by the time that Siggy returned with Rollo. The two brothers walking outside together. I could hear the words as they left Ragnar's lips. The anger and fury in his words sending chills down my spine. A lot of curses and dark hopes. Mostly of Jarl Borg's head on a spike.

The barn was silent that night. No one stirred in their sleep. Everything was peace. I awoke to the whimpers of a child as Ubbe took his usual place beside me. His fingers clinging to small strands of my hairs as he drifted in and out of sleep.  
And then the sun rose.

* * *

"Ragnar, they're coming!" I heard a voice shouted. My eyes sprung open, carefully shaking the small boy into consciousness. Her hands gently pushed his body in the direction of his mother and Siggy as i ran for the doorway, snatching my sword on the way.

"Is it them?" Helga snapped, her eyes glanced towards me as i skidded to a halt at Ragnar's side.

Floki snarled, shaking his head towards his lover with a frown. "Of course it's them." Floki growled. Ragnar stayed silent. I could see the smile slipping onto his lips as he began to walk down the hill towards the dirty path. "What is he doing?" Floki hissed. My orbs narrowed, trying to make out the figure on the first horse.

"It's not Jarl Borg... It's Lagertha." I gasped. I almost ran down that hill, skidding to a halt behind Ragnar as he spoke to the blonde woman, whom i used to know so well.

"Olyvia?" She whispered, her hands pushing Ragner out of the way as she moved to me. "Look at you, you've grown so tall, and so beautiful." She continued. Her arms pulled me into a close embrace, my face buried into her armoured shoulder. "I wish that i could've seen you grow." She finished. Her body shuffled to the side, my gaze travelling to another face. A face that seemed so familiar yet so new.

 **Bjorn's P.O.V**

There she was. All grown up. Her blonde hair like golden straw crafted by the dwarfs. Her blue eyes shimmering like the fish that we used to chase as children. Olyvia had grown more beautiful that i ever would've imagined.

"Look at you, you've grown so tall, and so beautiful." My mother cried. Her arms dragging Olvia's frame into a close embrace, whilst Olyvia's face buried into my mother's armoured shoulder. "I wish that I could've seen you grow." My mother finished. Her body shuffled to the side, i could feel her gaze drifting towards me, till her blue eyes became entwined with mine.

"Olyvia, Do you reme-" My words were cut off as her frame leaping into mine. Her arms tight around my shoulders while my arms cradled her waist. I could hear soft whimpers muffling into my shoulder as she buried her face into me.

"I've missed you so." She whispered. I could not bring myself to release her frame from my grip, even as i heard my mother and father talking, i wanted to hold her.

"I missed you more." I sighed. Her frame wriggled from my grip, a small sniffle followed by a wide grin.

"Look at you, you got tall." I could feel her eyes slipping over me like i was as easy to read as the runes. "And big." She teased, her fingers prodding at the worked muscles of my arms. "I bet that you still can't fish however." She whispered. A let out a swift laugh, shaking my head with a smirk. My eye glanced towards the old lovers moving up the hill.

A body ran forward, his lips shouting her name. "Olyvia? Can it really be you?" He cried. Her body shuffled back with a raised brow, her eyes scanning the man with confusion. "It's Tyr." He quietly said. Olyvia's face dropped, her eyes filling as she stared at this man.

"Tyr?" She repeated. Her hands snapped out, grabbing his frame as she wept in his shoulder. "I don't believe it." She cried. Olyvia's eyes slipped open, staring directly towards me with her teeth nibbling on her lip. She had found brother. 

**Olyvia's P.O.V**

The gods must've smiled down on me that day. Not only did i have Bjorn back, i had my brother. Tyr told me of my younger brother. The winter we were taken, their village was beneath the deepest snow. They said he must've been caught out too long... I was just thankful to have Tyr back.

"Enough of the pleasantries, let's make a plan." Ragnar commanded. All warriors made their way to the table, at which he sat. Torstein, Rollo, Lagertha, Bjorn, Ragnar and myself. The only Kattegat born warriors left.

"Even with your additional forces, Lagertha, we cannot attack Kattegat and hope to succeed." Torstein sighed. "Jarl Borg is well dug in."

"Well, what do you propose?" Lagertha questioned. All eyes moved to Ragnar, his back turned to us with his head resting on his hand.

"We want to drive Jarl Borg out of Kattegat." I replied. Rollo's head nodding with my words as three pairs of eyes shot to me. "With any luck, he'll have no idea that we've been reinforced."

"We have a plan... Tonight, a few of us will go into the town and destroy the winter grain stores." Rollo started. Ragnar's frame began to turn with a smirk on his face. "

"My son and I will go. We'll only need a few men." Ragnar uttered. We all nodded in unison, unable to overturn his decision. I could feel Bjorn's eyes resting upon my frame again. Something about it made me smile. He had changed. As had i. I had always wished that the friendship between us wouldn't have changed. But it had. At least it felt like it had.

The sky began to grow dark, the men going into the town all assembling with weapons in hand. They travelled light, only with their weapon of choice, no shields. Aslaug gave a kiss to her husband, and i could feel Bjorn's eyes still looking towards me. I released a gentle sigh, moving towards him with a heavy heart.

"Be careful. Don't do anything stupid." I whispered. I could see him open his lips in an attempt to argue, my frame rising onto my toes as a gentle kiss planted onto his jaw. "And make you that you come back." I finished. I could feel his hand grazing against my fingers. Ragnar's hand slapping against his shoulder before the two left the barn.

* * *

The plan had worked. We could still see the smoke rising as we assembled. Our bodies hidden behind trees and shrubs with shields and blades. I could Bjorn to my left, and Tyr to my right. We waited for the giggling Floki to call us, the horn in his hand.  
"Olyvia... Stay close to me." Bjorn whispered. My head turned to him with a groan.

"You're kidding me... I'm not eleven years old anymore, Bjorn." I hissed. And with that, Floki signalled us. The sound of the horn luring us out of the shadows. Our ranks covering the horizon with shields and blades.

Jarl Borg's men ran towards us like a wave. Their shields colliding against ours. I grimaced as the forced smashed against us. Bjorn and Tyr slipping their shields in either side of mine, our combined muscle pushing against the wave of Jarl's men. The bloodshed began.

A blade jabbed over the shields, missing his aim every time. "Hold the shields." I growled to the two men at my sides. Both pushed their full weight against the shield wall as arm reached down, slashing beneath the shields till the man fell to the ground with a yelp. We pushed forward, my blade eventually putting the man out of his pain. The wall began to break apart.

Tyr began to push forward as Bjorn battled wildly. A man sprinting towards me with a growl. My legs crouched slightly, lowering my shield. His body slammed against the shield, my legs forcing up as the shield rose. The shield helping my arms flipping the man onto his back. Yet again, my blade lowered before it plunged into his chest.

A horn blew. My body snapping around as a large group of Jarl's men retreated to his side.

"Brace!" Ragnar shouted. All of our shields interlocking with our weight heavily against it. Bjorn was completely oblivious to his father's words. Jarl's men ran forward, knocking many of our men onto their backs... Including Bjorn.

"Bjorn!" I shouted. My brother was at my side as we sprinted forward, my frame standing tall in front of the shocked Bjorn. Tyr ran from my side, sprinting towards a warrior. "Bjorn, get up!" I screamed, my foot kicking his leg as the first man hit against my bare frame. I tumbled back, my knee lodging into the ground as i snatched an axe with my free hand. Slicing at the man, i dodge a hit from his shield before my sword cut at his stomach. He hunched over, my axe hitting at his back. The man dropped down. I could feel the blood on my face. Both my blood and the blood of others.

"Retreat!" Jarl Borg shouted. All of the surviving warriors following as he fled like a coward. I shook my head, dropping the weapons in my grip as i began off towards the forest. The sound of coughing stopping my steps. With fury filled eyes, i span around. My hand snatching an axe as i moved to end the man's suffering. My cry echoed through the whole field. My frame collapsing at the side of my brother.

"Olyvia, it's alright." He choked through his blood. My head shook, looking down at my dying brother as he coughed and gargled. I felt his blood splatter onto my face. "You saved him. You did what i couldn't." He grimaced. My gaze slipped up as i realised what had happened. My brother would die because i chose to save Bjorn, instead of checking on him. I watched as they life left his eyes.

The gods were not so kind that day.


	9. Chapter Eight - Wrong

The lights of the great hall beckoned as we moved closer towards the doors. Ubbe and Hvitserk clinging to my legs like baby bears as I struggled with each step. I could hear the conversations inside our recovered home. Loud laughter with flowing drinks and lots of food.  
"Right, let go... Go to your mother." I sighed, my hands tapping gently against their frames. The two untangled from my limbs before they sprinted off in the direction of their mother and Ragnar. My eyes rested upon Floki and Helga, their faces drenched in joy as they sat whispering.

A hand engulfed my waist, tugging me from the lit hall whilst the other clasped around my mouth. My body writhed beneath the grip as muffled shouts came through. My head snapped back, a groan echoing in my ear as the hands released me. Bjorn's body hunched over with hands clinging to his now bloody nose.

"Bjorn! What the hell?" I shouted, my body crouching to see his hands dripping with blood from his nostrils. His blue eye slipped up towards me, looking at me with a growing smile.

"I was only messing, Liv." He groaned. I shook my head as my hands gently pulled his frame to stand straight. Two streams of thick, warm blood trickled from his nose. My hands tugged at the shirt that covered my torso, holding the sleeve to his nose as he softly laughed. "Remind me never to piss you off." He chuckled.

A brow rose, shaking my head at his words. "I thought you knew that anyway." I sighed. The sleeve of my blue shirt slowly turned stained at the stream of blood that left his nose. "What did you want anyway?" I finished. His large hand pushed at my sleeve, allowing the stream of blood to continue.

"I wanted to go for a walk." Bjorn quietly muttered. He did not wait for my answer. His bloody hand snatched my wrist, dragging my frame behind him as he almost ran for the hills.

The moon was full over the rolling hills and the adjacent ocean. It looked beautiful. Our bodies collapsed in silence. We lay in the tall grass side by side, something about it made my stomach tingle. I could feel the heat radiating from his body as he lay silently beside my frame. I could feel his hand feeling the empty space between us. My eyes slipped across, admiring the way the moon's light danced on his skin.

"Bjorn, why didn't you leave with Lagertha?" I whispered. I watched his head move towards me. I watched his eyes skim over my frame like i were frozen painting.

"I did not want to leave my father again. I did not want to leave my brothers..." His voice trailed off into silence. His teeth nibbling against his lower lip. "And I suppose that I did not want to leave you."

My blue eyes turned back to the sky. The words repeating in my mind, over and over till my body sat up sharply. I looked towards the shimmering water. My breaths gentle and regular.

"Did i say something wrong?" Bjorn gasped. His body scuttled back to my side, watching my face for any reaction. My head tilted towards him, my blue orbs becoming stuck in his gaze. I could feel his fingers grazing against my cheek before they curled into a strand of my sun-kissed hair. In the blink of an eye, my hands pushed against his muscled frame. My eyes watched as his body slipped beneath the shimmering water surface. A small laugh slipping through my lips.

"Olyiva!" He shouted as he rose to the surface of the water. I could see the grin on his face. It willed me closer and closer to the water's edge. "Care to join me?" He chuckled.

With a wide grin, my head nodded. I took a leap. The water engulfed me. Every sense was tingle. My skin was burning at the change in temperature. But i could feel his hands gripping my waist, dragging me to the surface in front of him. I could see the smile on his lips as his gaze engulfed me. Every cell was telling me to leave, but i couldn't bring myself to do it. Bjorn's hands tugged me closer, till i could feel his breath against my cheek. His arms moved around my back till his gentle palm rested on the back of my neck, edging my closer with each second. Then, i felt it. His soft lips against mine. It was gentle at first, but with each moment, it grew hungrier. My arms moving around his shoulders. All the while, we struggled to keep above the water's surface.

A foul stench filled my nose. My body quickly pushing away from the boy in front of me as i span in the water, searching for the source of the pungent smell. I froze, looking towards the rising dark cloud over the shining orange building. The burning building in Kattegat.

"We need to get back, Bjorn!" I shouted. My body launched towards the shoreline. Swimming as if the great serpent were chasing me. Bjorn was close behind. I hurled my body out of the water. My soaked clothes weighing me down as we sprinted towards the burning building.

Torstein and some other men stood outside the building, watching the flames rise.

"Torstein, what happened?" I shouted. Torstein's arms snatched my frame, stopping me from nearing the flames.

"Don't Olyvia." Torstein shouted. His hands guiding me toward's Bjorn with wide eyes. Bjorn trapped me in his arms, holding me tightly. We watched the building burn. The screams eventually subsiding from within the flames.

* * *

 **Bjorn's P.O.V**

"I sent someone to find you. They could not find you. Where were you?" My father muttered. My orbs avoiding his gaze with a solemn sigh. I felt ashamed. I felt embarrassed.

"I was with Olyvia." I sighed. Awkwardly, my eyes came to meet my father's. A groan escaping his lips as he looked towards the roaring fire.

"That was your decision," My father looked to me with a twinkle of disappointment in his eye. "You chose to be with her, rather than me." I hated to see my father in such a way.

Is it wrong that i chose Olyvia? Is it wrong that i couldn't leave her behind again? Is it wrong that i feel for the girl that i grew up beside?

* * *

 **Olyvia's P.O.V**

Blonde hair swayed during the dance of battle. A small frame dodging a man's advances with ease.

"Lagertha?" I shouted. My frame running towards the duelling pair with a growing grin. I watched as the blonde frame turned, Lagertha smiling wide at the sight of my smiling face.

"Olyvia! I swear, you grow more beautiful with each moon." Lagertha gasped as she pulled my frame into her embrace. "I am so happy to see you again."

Around us, men and women gathered with shields and weapons. "Care to join us?" One woman smiled, throwing a small axe in my direction. With the axe in hand, i felt the smile growing on my lips. Gesturing for the woman to advance, she launched to me with force. My small frame inched the side, watching the woman stumble past me with a groan.

"Don't charge so fast... If they change course, you need to be ready to follow." I muttered, nodding to her with a polite smile. She turned to me, swinging the axe at her hip. She lunged forward, striking against the shield that i held in front of my frame. My leg kicked out, striking the woman's stomach causing her to stumble back.

My fingers released the shield, holding the axe in my right hand. The woman lunged again. My hand snatched her wrist, pulling her towards me as i flipped her onto the ground. She landed in the mud with a gasp, looking up at me with a small laugh.

"I don't think that i ever remember a time when you couldn't put an opponent on their back, Olyvia." Lagertha smiled as her arm wrapped around my shoulder, pulling me away from the dueling pairs.

* * *

Flames burnt bright as we all stood in silence. Some were apprehensive of the coming spectacle, others were already feeling their stomach churn. Bjorn stood firmly at my side, his fingers tightly curled around my wrist. Lagertha stood to his left.  
All heads turned at the first sound of footsteps in the mud. Jarl Borg, covered in dirty and obviously gasping for a drink or some food. But he would have to wait til death to receive such things.  
The Jarl stumbled up the steps to the platform, looking around at the gathered crowd. Ragnar stood tall behind him as the Jarl collapsed to his knees, and raised his arms onto the wooden poles either side of him. He could not scream, or he'd enter Valhalla. As i looked on, i knew i'd never achieve it.  
At first, it was watchable. But the more i progressed, i found myself hiding my eyes behind the man that stood to my left. Bjorn held me close as i turned away. I turned back with just enough time to watch the life drift from his eyes... All without a sound. He would reach the halls of Valhalla after all.


	10. Chapter Nine - Stay The Night

The men dueled as i sat on the beach, my slim frame wrapped in layers of fur. By now, most of the men were shirtless and dripping beads of sweat onto the pebbled beach. And what had originally began as six men battling together, became four men battling whilst Rollo and Bjorn fought. Bjorn's swings were heavy and off target.

"Don't die stupidly." Rollo growled. Bjorn slashing his sword in anger at his uncles words. I couldn't help but glance at Bjorn's bare chest.

"I'm not going to die." Bjorn hissed, launching his weight towards Rollo, who batted it away with ease.

"Yes, you are! If i choose." Rollo's blade pointed towards his nephew whilst the circled each other. My head shook with a sigh.

"By now, one of you would of killed the other." I shouted. The pair glanced in my direction, Roll giving me a nod. Bjorn swung again, Rollo smashing the shields together as the two went stumbling into the shallow water. Bjorn swung, stumbling as he did. Rollo took the opportunity. His weight smashed against Bjorn's shoulder, sending his nephew into the shallow water before plunging his blade into the ground beside Bjorn's head. I breathed a small sigh of relief, watching the pair quietly chat.

"Your turn now, Olyvia." Rollo shouted, tossing the blade in my direction. My head shook instantly, flicking the sword back with the toe of my boot, "Don't you think we should practice before we travel to Wessex?" Rollo wandered towards me, landing in the sand beside me. Bjorn shuffling close behind.

"We haven't spoken about it." Bjorn mumbled. My brow raised as i peered around Rollo's muscular figure.

"You are kidding, right?" I laughed with a hint of sarcasm,. It angered me just to think that, after all this time, Bjorn was going to jeopardize my part in the skirmish.

"I think that it'll be too dangerous." Bjorn pleaded to his case. Rollo sat in between us like a child between arguing parents. He sayed completely silent and listened to both sides.

"You think you're going to stop me? I've waited eighteen years for this." I glared in his direction, ready for any plea that would leaving his lips. But it wasn't Bjorn that spoke next.

"I think that you'd be wrong to stop her, but i also think it would be wrong to completely disregard his worry." Rollo announced, raising to his feet with a loud groan. "Why don't you have this chat elsewhere?" Rollo sighed. I gave a nod of my head, stalking off towards the village. Specifically, off towards the small hut that i called my own.

* * *

 **Bjorn's P.O.V**

"You were kidding, weren't you?" Olyvia sighed as soon as we stepped into the small hut. The walls were covered in shelves and wooden carvings, obviously done by Floki.

"No, i wasn't joking. I'm not sure that i want you risking your life in Wessex." I muttered. I could see the mix of emotions on her perfect face. A bit of anger, a bit of shock and a bit of sadness.

"What if i don't want you risking your life either? I'm not a little girl anymore, Bjorn!" She snapped. Her slim body turned away from, refusing me the gaze of her flawless eyes.

"I know that you're not, Liv. But i don't want you taking a unnecessary risk. Just hear me out." I pleaded. My large hand curled into the back of her thin dress, tugging her backwards to my frame. "If you're there with me, i wont be thinking about the man swinging at me. I'll be thinking about you, and trying to protect you." I whispered into her ear.  
I could feel her tensed figure relax into my body, my arm wrapping close around her waist. "I don't want to lose you." I whimpered.  
Her head tilted as she looked around at me, her eyes soft and luckily a lot calmer than before.

I felt her fingers gliding along my jaw, her frame turning to face me with a small smile pulling at the corner of her lips. My large paws slipped onto her hips, holding her frame still as i leaned closer and closer to Olyvia... Till my lips were firmly pressed against hers. Her arms snaked around my shoulders, till she stood on the tips of her toes. It felt like an explosion of passion that had been waiting for years.  
I couldn't help it as i raised her from the ground, carrying her towards the straw bed behind the wall. I carefully lowered her down, my body hovering inches above. I could feel her hands running beneath the thin shirt that covered my chest, her delicate touch tracing the lines. My fingers began to play with the skirt of her dress, pulling it up inch by inch till the material was all bunched up at her waist. Her legs were bare beneath me as my lips began to trail along her jaw line and down her neck. I loved the sound of her breath beside my ear, the quiet moans hidden behind each breath.  
I felt her hands pushing at my shoulders, causing my frame to sit on my knees above her. Her figure sat up almost in sync, her fingers curling into the hem of my shirt before she tugged it over my head. She looked toward me with her beautiful, pale orbs. Her fingers moving to the bunch of material that sat at her waist. In one move, it as gone.  
My lips were straight back, gently sucking on a patch of skin above her breast. A small moan slipped through her lips, he replied with a small laugh. My lips moved lower, sucking around her stomach area. Her body rose, gently pulling My lips to meet mine as her hands fumbled with the waistline of my trousers. I could feel her lips curving into a smile against mine, my head pulling away as my hand gently pressed again her chest, pushing me back down onto the bed.

My fingers became entwined with her as i felt My kisses trailed lower and lower down her body. I felt them freeze at her thighs. My lips sucking against the skin as moans trickled passed her parted lips. My eyes glanced up at me, smirking at her eyes. My fingers broke free from her grip to pull at the hem of my trousers, pushing the trousers from my body before they were thrown to the ground.

Her arm wrapped around my shoulders as i thrust into her core. My hand began to knead her breast as i gently thrust in and out of the area between her thighs. Her lips shot to my neck, sucking on the skin with muffled moans.  
Her body pushed against my weight, rolling the bodies over till she was straddled over me with my pelvis raising and dropping beneath her. Her hips rotated above me, with me large hands gripping her thighs. I couldn't help but moan her name as my hands scratched against her thighs. It wasn't long before i felt myself nearing my peak.  
My arms slithered around her waist as i moved into a sitting position, holding her body close to me as i finished. I held her into my body for a short time, i could hear her catching her breath back as her face hid in the crook of my neck.  
"I love you." She panted, loosening my grip on her waist as she tried to see into my eyes. One hand moved to her face, brushing loose strands of hair behind her eyes with a sincere look.  
"All i will think about is coming home to you." I muttered, gently pecking the end of her nose. Her frame rolled off my body, lying in the bed with her fingers entwining with mine.

* * *

 **Olyvia's P.O.V**

As the morning sun seeped through the material that covered the empty door frame. My bare frame was tangled among Bjorn's as he slept silently beside me. Today was the day they leave for Wessex. And despite all that i had said, i planned to be on one of those ships. Carefully, i untangled my limbs from beneath Bjorn. Dressing myself in silence before i left the warmth of the hut. Slaves were finishing the packing of the ships as i made my way to the main hall.

Lagertha, King Horik, Rollo and Ragnar all stood quietly talking.

"Nice to see you, Olyvia. I suppose Bjorn has given up trying to stop you." Rollo chuckled, his heavy paw smacking against my back. With a sigh, my head shook.

"No, he wants me to stay here." I sighed. I could see the look on their faces, they already knew what i was planning. "I want to ask a favor of one of you." I announced. Lagertha moved forward, her hands gently placing on my arms.

£"I will have you on my ship. I would appreciate your company on the voyage." Lagertha said with a smile. Rollo and the others all gave their nods in our direction. "I would have you men keep this from my son, he must not know."


	11. Chapter Ten - The Ironside

The ship rocked over the waves..The ocean stretched as far as the eye could see with no signs of land. Just as planned, I sat on the deck of one of Lagerth's ships, with the woman herself at my side.

"He'll never forgive me for this." I groaned. My figure dropped back, smashing against the wood. I felt my hands move to my face as i rubbed my eyes. I couldn't help but feel the betrayal. I had gone against the man I had loved for my entirety. How could he forgive that?

"Of course he'll forgive you, I know my son. He has strong feelings for you. And when someone feels like that, they'll forgive you, no matter what." Lagertha whispered. Her delicate hand rested on the flat on my shoulder, her smile showing the hint of reassurance.  
"When we land, just come clean with him. And if he will not listen, I will talk to my son." She assured me. I gave her a hint of a smile, the betrayal still weighing on, what felt like, my heart.

After what felt like months, land began to paint along the horizon. It was a new land, for me anyway. I could hear the bustle on the ships as, with each passing moment, we drew closer and closer to the shore. I, on the other hand, could feel my stomach churning, my heart breaking. I would have to face up to my betrayal. But in a way, i was proud of what i had done. I wasn't running from the Saxons, i was going to face them. The ship ran against the shore, and bodies began to plunge into the shallow waters. Weapons in every hand.  
I took a large breath, and with Lagertha at my side, i leaped from the safety of the ship.

* * *

 **Bjorn's P.O.V**

I snatched the axe from the deck, before launching my heavy frame over the side of the wooden planks. It felt luxurious to feel solid ground again. Rollo joined my side as we began to join the moving crowd. We weaved through, making our way to the head of the convergence. Two blonde woman lead the group, Rollo and I coming up behind them with smiles on our faces. We were in Wessex.  
As we reached their side, i felt everything skid to an abrupt halt. At my mother's side, stood the woman i had fallen head over heals for. Olyvia. I felt my eyes widden as i stared at her frame. Covered in leathered clothing with a sword in one hand and a shield in another. She reminded me of my mother.

"Bjorn?" My uncle's voice shouted over the mutter as he turned, finding me still frozen on a single spot. My gaze broke from her frame as, she too, stopped to see me. Her face was soft and held the perfect smile. Her eyes were the color of the sky on a clear day.

"Not now, Bjorn, we'll talk about this later." Olyvia groaned. Her smile disappeared, my mother looking back at me with a frown that mirrored Olyvia's. My mother had brought her here, without my knowing.  
Deep down, a small part was almost relieved to see her face. I had the thought that i could never see her again, if i had died in Wessex whilst she was in Kattegat. With a deep breath, I began to jog, catching up with Rollo. My eyes avoiding Olyvia's pale orbs as she glanced in my direction. 

* * *

The harsh, cold rain was crashing down as our settlement began to take shape. I had not the heart to speak to Olyvia with the crowd that surrounded us. I wanted to tell her that I was not as angry as I seemed. I wanted to tell her that I was glad that she'd be by my side. But I also wanted to tell her how hurt I was that she had lied to me, and how pressured I felt in the knowledge that I could not let anything happen to her.

"Bjorn, If you do not speak to her soon, you'll lose your chance." Rollo sighed, his eyes caught upon her svelte figure tightly wrapped in cloth and fur. The breath was caught in my throat at just the sight of her. Her smile was hidden behind a mask of, what seemed to be, anger and upset. Maybe even shame and worry.  
I felt the sigh as it broke through my lips. My frame straightening with a final glance in the direction of my uncle. As my gaze returned to the area of her appearance, my orbs scanned for the missing figure. I frantically searched the open field, weaving through the crowd toward the area that previously held her. A tall blonde mess slipping into the thick forest that stood high beside the field. I broke into a sprint towards the treeline, quickly closing the gap between myself and the blonde mess.

"Olyvia?" I shouted out. Within a small second, a weight smashed against my built back. The air vacated my lungs as I tumbled to the ground in a heap. I felt the weight settle onto my back with muscled legs planted either side of my chest. "Can we talk?" I groaned, trying to catch a glimpse of the woman.

"No. You're listening to me first." She snapped. I could feel the tension in her frame as she spoke. Perhaps she was more upset than I was. "What was I supposed to do Bjorn? You were never going to let me join you, and there was no way that I was stay in Kattegat with the other women." She sighed before continuing. "I didn't want to lie to you, but there was nothing else that I could do." Her voice trailed off as her words came to a close. She slipped from my built back, landing on the rain-drenched ground beside me. I rolled my body to the side, my eyes capturing her gaze.

"Now, you listen to me." I calmly exclaimed. No sound came from her slouched frame, only a solemn nod. "I'm not angry with you, Olyvia. I just saw you and panicked. I thought that you were at home, safe. But instead you appeared in the center of a danger that I am not sure I can protect you from." I watched as her face slowly lit up with my words. Her eyes brightening as the rose to my face. "I am glad that you are here." I whispered.  
Her frame flung forward, arms and leg wrapped tightly around my muscular frame. My lips planted small, gentle kisses along her soft skin as she hid in my figure. "Promise me that you'll be careful." I quietly said into her ear.

"I promise." She sniffed, pressing a peck between my brows.

* * *

 **Olyvia's P.O.V**

With the light of dawn, all were called to assemble. Warriors and Shield-Maidens taking arms, Bjorn keeping to my side the entire time. I tore the two short axe's from Floki's hands as he approached with spare in his grip. One axe hidden at my left thigh, whilst the other sat beside my right thigh. A large, decorated shield in my right hand and a short sword in the left.  
We advanced. Marching towards the Villa of King Ecbert with all riled up for bloodshed. Their force moved into view, I could feel Bjorn's gaze flicking to me as he pressed against me in a gesture of reassurance.

"A large force, but not large enough." Horik growled. "We will go down to them."

"I think we should wait." Ragnar suggested, but Horik was having none of Ragnar's wisdom. With Horik at the head of the advance, forward we went with Ragnar muttering between his teeth. You could almost feel the anticipation from the men as they stalked closer and closer towards the Saxons. More shouts broke out advance. An enemy attacking from head on was simple enough, but an enemy attack from two angles was dangerous. And we were caught in the middle.

Horik and his men continued towards one force, whilst those loyal to Ragnar held firm. A shieldwall assembling beautifully, as it always did. Bjorn firmly at my side, slamming his frame against the shield that blocked the on coming enemy. I felt my teeth grit as the soldier's body crashed against my shield, all my strength holding him back as my sword slashed out toward him. With one large push, his weight knocked my down. But to my advantage. My figure span on the wall-logged ground with my blade slashing at the ankles of the attacker. I watched as he dropped to the ground with screams of agony. Bjorn shooting a nod in my direction before he delivered the finishing blow.

More enemies advance. Flooding down the slope from yet another direction. We were now surrounded. It had become a fight for survival.

My sword expertly slashed around at attackers from all angles, whilst my shield crashed with all my weight against others. I watched as Bjorn leaped into the body of one man, sending the pair to the ground with a grunt. Another oncoming attacked stumbled towards them. I shouted out, sprinting towards the pair as quickly as I could before leaping towards the attacker and dragging him to the ground as I fell. We rolled on the waterlogged ground, slashing at the other whilst Bjorn and his enemy did the same. I felt the sharp pain as a knife plunged into my right thigh. A small screech slipping through gritted teeth as I snatched the axe at my side and lodged it into his chest.  
Bjorn was right at my side, not waiting for a word before he clawed me to my feet and raised my body ontop of the nearest horse.

"Go!" He shouted, his palm hitting against the rear of the horse. "Father!" I heard him shout again, my head snapping around to see the men that surrounded Ragnar and the son that was rushing to his father's aid. With my finger curled into the reigns, the horse turned. Rushing back towards the bloodshed, I flung my frame from the horse and atop an advance soldier. My axe planting into his helmet before we hit the ground. "Olyvia!" Bjorn growled, snatching my frame as soon as the soldiers were finished. His arm slithered around my waist as he held my leg off the ground and helped me move. The blade still caught in my flesh.

* * *

 **Bjorn's P.O.V**

The walk back to the camp was slow and full of painful groans. Despite her protest, I held Olyvia in my arms high off the ground. Her head rested against my shoulder with her arm slumped around my neck. I could hear her gentle breaths and the quiet murmurs that slipped through gritted teeth.

"So, do you still think that we should not have talked to them first?" Father sarcastically said towards Horik. I could see the fury bubbling in the King's eyes at father's words. But he was right. By moving first, we played right into their hand. And, by doing so, we had lost my uncle. We had lost Rollo. By any account, he was dead.

"You always think you can second guess the Gods, Ragnar." Horik hissed with a pause before his voice raised. "What happened today was fated, It had nothing to do with you or I." The king snapped. The small fidget of the woman in my arms tore my attention away. I traced the lines of crimson liquid that painted her perfect face and stained her sun-kissed hair.

"Bring Olyvia here." Floki snapped, gesturing towards a small area covered by a tent. I gently lowered her body down on to the sheet of fur that covered the ground. "Lets get that thing out." He giggled with a smile. Olyvia gave a small smile in my direction before I stalked away towards mother and father with furious questions spinning in my head. How could we have just left my uncle? Was the most hurtful.

"You fought well today." I heard father say, moving in my direction with his brow raised. "You were favored by the Gods." No matter what my father said, I did not feel like I was favored.

"Favored? We were defeated, we may have lived but my uncle died." I snapped. My father keeping furiously calm as he stood before me. I had lost Rollo. Under worse circumstance, I could've lost Olyvia... We were not favored.

"Since not axe, spear or blade could touch my son today, he shall now be known as Bjorn Ironside." Father announced. I felt the eyes fall upon me, a small proud smile upon her lips. Olyvia's gaze shifted across to my frame following my mother's. Her grin mirroring the pride of my mother's.


	12. Chapter Eleven - A New King

**Olyvia's P.O.V**

I could hear the little squeals before the ship came into dock on the harbor. The two little boy's shouting my name as soon as their gaze came upon my features. Ubbe and Hvitserk. They leaped into my arms with the first stumble that I took from the ship with only Bjorn's arms keeping my on my feet.

"We missed you." Ubbe whispered into my ear as Hvitserk clung to Bjorn. The two little boys holding their frames close to us.

"And we missed you too." Bjorn whispered in return to the small boys. His lips planted against the cheek of Ubbe in my arms, before they move to my cheek. Ubbe leaped down, running towards the great hall with Hvitserk close behind. Bjorn's fingers tracing circles on the back of my hand. "I'm glad to be back." He sighed before, once again, pressing a kiss onto my cheek.

The great hall was lit with candles and fires that gave so much life. Women waited for their husbands outside door, and the occasional husband waited for their shield-maiden to appear from the crowd. It was the sweetest feeling to find their features lit with life. Inside the hall, Asulaug stood with the two boys at her side and the young baby in her arms. The young baby that could dampen the mood with a single cry. But something about the return of the warriors prevented anything from ruin the moment.

"Olyvia, it is so good to see you well." Aslaug gasped, tugging my frame into a loose embrace. But her eyes fell to the material that bound the wound on my thigh. "Well, i'm just glad that you are alive." She chuckled.

For what seemed like a short space of time, everything was a celebration. No-one was lost in, what we thought was, our small family. It wasn't long until another family came to join us. Horik's wife and children pilled in a few weeks later. The shieldmaiden mother with ferocious eyes surrounded by almost a dozen children with young, smiling faces.

* * *

Horik's sons fought joyfully with the two sons of Ragnar. Ubbe and Hvitserk charging around brandishing wooden swords to defend their home, whilst the sons of Horik fought in the name of their home.

"Olyvia, help us defend Kattegat!" Ubbe giggled, his little fingers curling into the hem of my shirt. I could feel the gentle tug as he widened his eyes. "Please, Olyvia!" He cried out, forcing the spare wooden blade into my grip. I gave a short sigh before nodding my head. Taking the small piece of material from my waist, my hair tied high behind my head.

"The Earl of Kattegat is here to defend her land." Hvitserk gasped, rushing in my direction to stand at my side. The three youngest sons of Horik all giggled in unison before they flew forward with swords raised. I could hear Aslaug and Gunnhilde behind us, exchanging words of the children. Aslaug talking well of the woman that I had become.  
I gave a dramatic gasp as one of the boy's jabbed their wooden blade into my hip. My fingers releasing the sword as my hands clutched the area that was struck by the sword. Ubbe and Hvitserk both cried out in anger as they fought harder against two of the boys. The third watched me as my body dropped to the ground. I lay there for a while, watching the birds fly in the sky above as the war around me slowly came to an abrupt end.

"Dont be dead, Olyvia." Ubbe whimpered as he dropped his body on top of mine with his body sat on my stomach. "We were just playing." He whimpered again, his finger pocking at my body in worry. "We were only pretending."  
I gave a small smile as my frame snapped up, snatching the small child into an embrace as he wriggled in defiance.

"I know, Ubbe." I whispered, planting a gentle kiss atop his head.

"Lady Olyvia." A maid stuttered as she neared us, I couldn't help but flinch at her words. I dispised being named Lady. Not because it was too much to Aslaug's taste, but because I did not hold that position. I was not the daughter of a lord, a king. I was the daughter of a warrior. My hands carefully guided Ubbe's frame off me as I rose to my feet. "The feast is prepared, Ragnar would like all the children to come to the hall." She announced.

The young boys did not wait around as soon as they heard to word 'Feast'. In the blink of an eye, the ground was littered with wooden swords and the boys were sprinting towards the great hall. And, in no rush at all, I followed inside to take my seat at Ragnar's table. My position was the same as normal, at Bjorn's side. He sat tall, his blonde hair ruffled and shaggy whilst his leather clothing was dirtied with mud.

A short time passed, it seemed fairly uneventful. But we all knew what was coming. We knew the coming actions of Floki. The choking of our friend amassing a panic that we all forced ourselves to react to. The young child rushing to me side as he hid his face into my side, the child that Floki had tasked with the job of murdering our friend. Ubbe. He hid beside me, his face pale and almost green as the crowd gathered. Bjorn and Floki talking aloud as the pair cried the tears to convince the surrounding party.

* * *

A large body snatched me from my slumber. A leg planting either side of my frame as the weight trapped my figure to the ground.

"Wake up, Olyvia. I want to show you something." Bjorn whispered. My head shook with a groan, tugging the furs to cover my face from the light that streamed inside. "Come on, Liv... Or I will just drag out of here." He threatened. A single eye open as I peered over the fur.

"It had better be good." I snarled. My hands raised as I shove the male's weight from atop me before clothing my svelte figure with a pale dress that had gifted to me by Aslaug. Bjorn watching my body the entire time.  
Immediately his hand snatched mine, tugging me out of Kattegat. Through the fields and between the trees till we came to a familiar sight. The stream that had once occupied our childhood. It looked different to the last time I had visited. The shrubs had grown thicker and higher, whilst the trees now curved up into an arch over the stream, blocking any sunlight from piercing.

"I remember seeing you for the first time." He whispered, the small and smug smile spreading across his lips. "Your blonde hair was messy and plaited. You wore that little green dress and held that spear like a warrior." His smile grew longer, almost stretching from ear to ear as he reminisced. "I thought then that you looked more like a slave." His frame came to pause in front of mine, his fingers tangling into the material at my waist. "But now look at you."  
His orbs stared at my lips, I could almost picture what was to come next. His hands sunk into the dress as he tugged me into his frame and his lips slammed against mine. It was fiery and passionate. My arms natural curled around my shoulders as I felt his arms lifting me from the ground. With legs curled around his waist, I felt my back hit the tree behind as he stumbled forward. His lips began to trail away from my lips till they came to my throat, leaving marks along my skin as he bit and sucked at my soft spots. I could feel the moans catching in my throat.  
His fingers began to tug at the skirt of the pale dress till my legs were bare, the material bunched around my waist. His shirt was on the grass beneath at this point, my face buried into the crook of his neck planting soft kisses. A rustle in the shrub caused my ears to perk. My hand snapping to rest flat upon Bjorn's chest, he stopped immediately.

"I was probably just an animal." He sighed. I knew that Bjorn was probably right, but I didn't like it. He gave a second sigh as I unraveled my legs from around his waist. I watched him drop to the ground beside the tree with the bulge in his trousers causing me to giggle.

"Maybe next time, Bjorn." I teased, his frown turning to a smirk instantly as he threw a twig in my direction. I couldn't help but grin. His warm smile washing a sense of safety over me in an instant.  
Before long, his hands hand found my waist whilst his frame was pushed hard against mine. I allowed my fingers to curl into the short strands of his hair before he thrust into my core.

* * *

The sky turned dark by the time that the weapons had been taken into hand. Every warrior of Kattegat assembling to their designated leader, fully armoured with sword and shield. I was to lead at Lagertha's side, taking Gunnhilde.  
Inside the large hut, we could hear the scuttle of feet. The voice of men telling the sons and daughters to hide. Lagertha stood firmly at my side as we stepped inside. Two men lurched forward towards me, Lagertha leaping aside to deal with Gunnhilde. I dipped below the first lunge, slicing at the attacker's ankles with the axe in my grip. The first body dropped to the floor. The second kicked out, the heel of his foot smashing against my abdomen, beating the air from my lungs. I gasped out, stumbling back with my back hitting the wall. I could hear the squeal of the young girls in the other room as they watched. The second man scuttled towards me, parrying to left before his head snapped forward to smash against mine. I span to the right, avoiding his advance with my axe raising. With one quick movement, the axe became lodged into male's forehead. He stayed on his feet for a short moment, staring at me in shock before he finally flopped to the ground. The young daughters all screamed. My head snapped around towards Lagertha and Gunnhilde just in time to see the finishing blow. Gunnhile dropped to the floor.

"What do we do about them?" I sighed. My eyes scanned the room, counting eight children. Three elder girls and five boys ranging in ages.

"We do nothing." Lagertha sighed as she caught her breath. With her hand hitting against my back, she left towards the great hall. I looked towards the room, the three young boys that had been playing with Ubbe and Hvitserk earlier that day crying into their hands. I suffocated me to look. I took everything to make me leave that room. I had to sprint away from the hut to not turn back.

Bjorn waited outside the doors with Rollo and Lagertha. All four of us bursting through the doors in time to see the face of Horik as he realised that he had been crossed. He stared towards the man that he thought had died that evening at dinner. Torstein was alive and well. To put it mildly, Ragnar took his anger out. We watched as the king was forced to his knees, and we took our leave at that point.  
Bjorn and I making our way back to the residence of Gunnhilde and the children. It was different to how I had left it. It had turned into a massacre. Blood was everywhere. I could feel the breath become stuck in my throat as I chocked the tears back. The bodies of the young children littered the floor with only the three daughters still breathing.

"Run." Bjorn shouted towards the three girls. They all leaped to their feet with a squeal, running past us with tear-streaked faces.

"I shouldn't have left." I whimpered, my steps taking me closer to the massacred children. I felt Bjorn's arms engulf me at the sound of my words. "I should have stayed." I cried into his frame.  
A pain-filled cry stole my attention. My body ejecting from Bjorn's embrace to find the owner of the cry. Horik's youngest son. His eyes were full of tears, his hands reaching out towards me.  
We rushed to his side, collapsing beside him as he cried. He immediately locked his arms around my neck as he cuddled his blood-covered frame to mine. Bjorn watched with a look of worry in his eyes.

"Let me look at you." I whispered, carefully pulling his frame away from me. My eyes and fingers searched his body for any wound or hurt, but none could be found. "You're okay." I sighed, more for my own reassurance than his. He shot back into my body, crying against the blood-stained shirt.


	13. Chapter Twelve - Returning

Winter's chill had a firm grip over Kattegat, even at the point of the first blooms. The whispers of returning to Wessex spreading like fire through the large, ocean-side village. Every man was speaking of it and every woman was urging them to put it from their mind… Every woman was worrying for the safety of their husband. Except the shieldmaidens. All vying for their chance to plunder and claim the riches that their families deserved. I must admit, I was one of those women who kept silent at that time. I was travel to Wessex, of course, but I was taking the young child with me. The young child that was not my own. The young child of Horik that had escaped death, in a way that we would never know, and had been in the protection of myself and Bjorn. But Bjorn was anxious for his chances in England. The promise of land and the potential for battle heating his blood to near bursting. He was rarely silent with those promises prying on his thoughts. Hakon, despite his lack of skill with the sword and his significant youth, was still desperately hoping for a chance.

My small frame sat on the small wooden stall within the hall of Ragnar, my eyes resting upon a sight that often brought me joy. The young boy and the man that I loved playing as one would expect a father and son. Their wooden swords clashing with giggles leaving the lips of the younger, his pale eyes wide with excitement.

"I'm going to get you, little piggy." Bjorn hissed in a voice that would mimic that of a villain from the old tales. The young boy squealing with a wide grin as his fingers dropped the wooden sword and his frame began to pad around the fire pit. Bjorn tailed behind this little frame, his arms held out wide with quiet whispers leaving his lips.

"Help me." Hakon squealed playfully as his frame skidded to cower behind my legs. His small arms curled around my legs with his face peering through the small gap.  
"Don't let him get me." He whispered. Bjorn began to turn as though his target had disappeared into thin air, causing muffled giggles to slip from his lips.

"I will protect you." I whispered, leaping to my feet with my fingers snatching a wooden stick from beside the fire pit. I watched Bjorn closely as he span around with a smile stretching from ear to ear.

"Do your best, wench." He teased, his arms inviting me for an attack. A brow rose upon my forehead with a smirk upon my broken lips. My figure lunged forward with the stick smacking along his forearm. His muscled frame leaped back, tapping the stick to the side with a smile.

"You've got one arm."I whispered with a wink directed to him. His head shook slightly, a sigh leaving his lips as Bjorn threw the wooden blade to the ground and started toward me. I felt his wings engulf my waist as he tugged my frame from the ground and onto his shoulder.  
A ripple of agony spread throughout my abdomen. My lips releasing a loud groan, Bjorn's arms guiding me delicately to the ground. I felt my body hunch over with my fingers clawing into my waist. With that came a wave of nausea. My legs tumbling forward toward the hall entrance with hands clinging to the gate, and vomit spitting from my lips. I could feel Bjorn behind me with large hands planted upon the flat of my back, and I could see Hakon at my side with my hand in his grip. What was going on? I had no idea.

* * *

Only days later, the ships of two people filled the port of Kattegat. The ships of Earl Lagertha and King Ragnar packed the harbor to near burst, but with the ships came people. Warriors. Farmers. Women. Children. We were ready to sail.  
Upon landing, twenty riders took to their horses. Among that number rode King Ragnar, Earl Lagertha, Bjorn and myself. Hakon clung to a young woman with hair the colour of early morning sun as I rode into the distance with Bjorn and Floki to my side.  
The hall of king Ecbert was vast and eloquent. The walls dancing with tapestries and paintings from a time long gone. The Saxons claimed they were giants, but those halls were too small for giants. Dwarves were only interested in gold, so they would not have spent the time to create such delicate art work… It must have been something else, maybe fairies.

The congregation sat around the large table lain with lavished meats and garnished plants. Ecbert sat at one end with his son and daughter by marriage, whilst Ragnar sat at the other with other 'Pagans' surrounding him. Bjorn sat at my side, his right hand upon my thigh while he tore at meats with his left. Even that simple touch remind me of my safety at his side. However, I could not bring myself to eat at that table. I had told myself for a long score that I was merely dampened with a sickness. But I feared that It were more. I had not bled.

"What is he saying, brother?" Rollo muttered through a mouthful of meat. None, except Ragnar and Athelstan, could understand the words of the king. The rest of us could only guess that what the Kings were discussing.

"He wants us to fight for Mercia." Ragnar groaned, a large paw rubbing against his forehead. "I have agreed to fight."

"If my brother goes, I go too." Rollo agree with a nod.

"Bjorn?" I felt all eyes turn to the man at my side, his eyes glancing toward my gaze before he gave a small nod. "Olyvia?"

"I suppose the battlefield is my place." I sighed with a small nod. I felt Bjorn's fingers squeeze at the flesh of my thigh, a smile spreading across his lips. I felt the tingling in the pit of my stomach at that smile. Was I making the wrong decision? Was I what I feared?  
One by one, all around the table agreed to war, except for Lagertha.

"This is not our fight." She protested, and of course she was right. We were signing ourselves to be mercenaries for a land that was not our own, nor would It be.  
King Ecbert rose from his seat, speaking words that none of us understood that Athelstan began to translate into Lagertha's ear.

"I want to stay with the farmers." Lagertha announced. "My parents were farmers, Ragnar and I were farmers." She continued with Athelstan, in turn, translating for king Ecbert who held a large grin upon his lips.

We took our leave soon after. Those of status being shown to rooms within the castle that they could rest in for the night. Bjorn and I being shown a large, opulent room with a wooden bed frame and tapestries upon the stone walls. It was beautiful.  
His figure lay beside mine within the large bed with arms curled around my frame. I felt his lips as they gently skimmed over my cheek.

"I'm thinking about staying with Lagertha." I whispered. I shuffled my body around till I lay below his frame with his weight upon his forearm.

"Why?" He started with a look of confusion drenching his features. "Your place is on the battlefield. Your place is beside me with an axe in your hand." He continued with a proud smile ripple upon his features.

"What is different with you?" He whispered, planting another kiss between my eyes. "You haven't been eating properly. You've been in pain and you keep vomiting." As he spoke, his face began to twitch till his stare snapped away from my own.

"I think you know what's wrong with me." I finally whispered, my words breaking with anticipation. His gaze immediately shot back to meet my own. A wide grin spreading across his features with a small laugh of shock following.

"You're with child?" He anxiously laughed, a hand moving to caress my cheek. "My child?" He muttered, his lips smashing into mine as I gave a small nod. I couldn't mistake the joy that was held upon his face in that moment.

"I'm going to stay in Wessex, and I'm going to wait for your return." I whispered. "I'll always wait for you, no matter how long it takes." I finished, feeling his lips crash against mine for a final time.


	14. Chapter Thirteen - Promises

Morning came. And my lover was to leave. Bjorn rose at the break of day, and sat upon the rock of the window. His hands between his raised knees, and his blue eyes staring into a far-gone distance. I found myself looking to him, in silence, as he sat in an equal peace. Memorizing his face as if it were to be the first and last time that I would see it. The curve of his jaw. The color of his hair. The shape of his lips. Everything as flawless as the first that I had seen, except now there were the signs of adulthood. The stubble on his cheek. The scar on his brow. The occasional sigh from his lips. Hakon, on the other hand, lay at my side with the same childish complexion, yet I had expected something else. He had watched the murder of his sisters and mother. But he was still a child at heart nonetheless.

Eventually, I too rose. My mind setting to purpose as I pecked delicately at his brow and left to find Lagertha. She too sat upon the window with hope swimming in her bright orbs. She turned to me with such a smile that could clear any hard day.

"Good morning, Olyvia." She beamed. I gave a small nod, moving to join her at the window's ledge with my broken fingers tangling together. Her room was much like ours, only, she was alone. Her walls were covered in similar drawings, all specticals to the senses.

"I am coming with you." I broke a short silence with those words. She sat for a moment. Her thoughts tumbling through any and all possibilities before any movement came. Her head snapping from the window to my frame, the joy slipping from her eyes.

"Can it really be?" She gasped. Her frame rose from her perch before I could give an answer. With her hands upon my leather-clad stomach, she began to laugh beneath her breath. "I've prayed to Freyja for this day." She continued, dumbfounded.

I found myself smiling, tears spilling from my eyes as she reveled in the joy of the extension of family. One that Ragnar was yet to learn of.

"You've made the right decision, Olyvia." She sighed, brushing her thumb across my cheek as the tear was flicked away. "I am so proud." She gushed again, planting a kiss against my cheek before ushering me from the room at her side.

The courtyard was flooded with activity. 'Pagans' packing carts with two destinations in mind. Our body was split, with more than half leaving for Mercia to fight a war that was not our own. The rest were simple farmers. All hoping for a better, prosperous life in Wessex. Lagertha shared that dream.  
I felt fingers curl into the thick leather that covered my frame. A stubbled cheek pressing against my own with a gentle kiss following.

"I'm going to pray to Odin every day." I whispered, my fingers intertwining into his grip. "Twice a day." I corrected, turning slightly to connect our lips.

"And I'm going to come home to you and our little one." He grinned with a small laugh, his grip moving our hands to the small bump of my stomach. "I promise you that."

"I love you, Bjorn Ironside," I whimpered, a pang of panic rushing through my bones with those words. What if he were to never return? What if he were to die in battle? My frame broke free as I turned to face the man that I had fallen too heavily for. "And you had better keep that promise."

He gave a nod, smashing his lips against mine with his hand gently holding my head in place. A quiet tutting noise pushing our connection apart as we broke to see Floki with a waggling finger.

"Too much kissing, not enough preparing." He giggled with the wagging continuing. His painted features twisted as he looked toward the bare waist, where my axes would normally wait. "Where are your axes, Olyvia?" Floki muttered.

"She isn't coming, Floki." Bjorn quickly said, his voice drenched with a sense of pride. "Olyvia is-"

"Carrying new life." Floki whispered beneath a breath. His fingers almost crashing onto the small bump with a high pitch giggle slipping through. "A beautiful thing."

* * *

The carts were packed to burst. The horses all pilled with bags and supplies that could've lasted us a winter. I found my fingers clinging to the Blonde pagan that had fulfilled my dreams for as long as I could bear to think.

"I promise you, Olyvia Orvardottir, I will return." Bjorn said in a stern tone. Planting another gentle kiss to my forehead as I stood frozen. Orvardottir. Orvar. My father whom I had not spoken of for a long score of years. Yet Bjorn had remembered. Hakon stood in front of me, his shoulders acting as rests for my hands.

"I need you to take care of Olyvia for me." Bjorn whispered into his ear before receiving a tight embrace from the young boy. I could hear the boy sniffle back the coming tears as Bjorn tore from his embrace. We followed Bjorn to the two horses. The large white stallion, and the dirty brown. Bjorn curled his fingers around my frame, aiding me onto the back of the dirty brown as I took the rope reins into my grip.  
"Now you." Bjorn said as he raised Hakon up and placed him onto the horse in front of my frame.

The first carts began to move, our signal that this was goodbye. Possibly forever. And that stung.

"I love you." Bjorn said again, with his fingers grazing against my calf.

"I love you too." I mumbled through the agony. "Come home."

* * *

The road to our new settlement was a long one. A day's journey felt like a century as my thoughts were taken hostage by Bjorn. Wondering where he was and what he was doing as we traveled. I would've given anything to be at his side, but his child kept me away.

"Hakon, there is something that you need to know." I sighed, as we trotted along the dirt track that traced a large stone wall. His frame gave a small nod, turning his little head to connect our gazes.  
"I am having Bjorn's child." I finished, watching how his expression changed.

"Does that mean that you don't want me anymore?" He whimpered. My head shook wildly as my arms caught him in a close embrace.

"No." I snapped, pecking his forehead. "It means that you're going to have a baby brother or sister." I quietly said.

"Mother?" The young boy gasped, relaxing into my frame with a large grin across his lips. That was when the horses and carts came to a halt. All orbs staring out onto the vast distance that our settlement. It was truly beautiful... But something was missing. Bjorn was missing.


End file.
